Nemo Autem Mei Amor
by D.W.Lam
Summary: A curse has been placed on Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They both have to fall in love and once done so, within a year, they must wed and never part after that. Will it work? B4 HBP
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** A curse has been placed on Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy. They both have to fall in love and once done so, within a year, they must wed and never part after that. What's odd though is that Malfoy is trying to convince Ginny that this will work and Ginny's the reluctant one. Will it work? Or will they die in their stubbornness? (Before HBP)

**Nemo Autem Mei Amor **

Chapter One

**I**t began when she started to feel sick; her body craved for something she wouldn't understand and as this would happen her head would pound with this need or her blood would rush to make her light headed so she'd faint. It wasn't long before she couldn't hide the fact from others. Soon, once people had heard of her illness they sent her to the Hospital Wing in worry but also with curiosity, for there was another who held the same symptoms as her: Draco Malfoy. On the first night at the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey said that her parents were going to be informed about this and that Dumbledore wanted to have a visit, but Madame Pomfrey hadn't allowed it just yet. Then she left, leaving a sleeping potion to Ginny's right. Also to her right, was Malfoy who seemed paler under the moonlight with his eyes closed as he leaned his back heavily against the headboard of the small bed.

She had looked away from him and stared out into the window at the full moon where she remembered her faithful and gentle Professor who was alone under this night. The thought saddened her greatly as she looked away and curled her legs towards her chest; the fainting spell that had happened earlier seemed to leave an aftermath of headaches. She hoped, that whatever this was, would go away. She had a vague memory of where she had been when she had fallen; she had either been in the common room with Trisha, a girl who was a year younger then her and who Ginny had helped with her homework or she had been with Harry and Ron talking about the latest Quidditch match…

Yes, she had been with Harry and Ron because she remembered before she had passed out that Ron had called out her name as he cradled her body in his arms, trying to save her from fainting. She wondered if he was still awake and hoped he wasn't because she didn't want him to stay up with worry, pacing in front of the fire while Hermione and Harry sat helpless, watching him. A sudden anger engulfed her body and she hit her fist against the bed, not knowing Malfoy was watching her now. She was tired of being the one who was weak and so tired of making her family worry over her. She closed her eyes and groaned, the dull ache from earlier seemed to become angry, the beat of it thumped harder against her head, bringing more pain. Now, she leaned against the headboard as heavily as she had seen Malfoy done moments ago. She was tired with her body weak from the pain.

Breathing in deeply, she opened her eyes and made to move for the potion but stopped as her eyes caught Malfoy's. She stared at him for a moment, curious as to why he was still awake before taking hold of the potion and drinking it. She moved her body down to lie and turn her back away from the moon's beam of light. As her eyelids closed heavily and her body sighed in relaxation she swore she heard Malfoy whisper something, and what he said nearly made her fight the potion completely to know why he did. His voice had been soft and low as he whispered: "I never expected to feel sorry for you."

At the same moment Ron Weasley did what his sister didn't want, but instead of pacing before the brilliantly lit fire he sat with his head in his hands while Hermione tried to sooth him with her hands, her finger tips by running them over his back and arms. It did some good but it didn't completely help him as he wished. His other friend, Harry, stood nearby the fire. He had a hand on the mantle as he stared into it as if the questions to his answers would show if given time.

Ron suddenly stood and began to pace, trying to release his sudden anger and tension. "I don't understand…I don't get it," he muttered, shaking his head slightly. "She was fine…she's healthy…she ate…she…she's in the Hospital Wing." Ron's voice trailed off and he stopped pacing as if the truth of it had finally gone into him.

"She's not the only one in there," Harry said, moving away from the fire to sit on a chair. It was nearly midnight and no one else sat in the common room and with the fire casting ghostly shadows around them it seemed odd and unfamiliar then it's usual comfort. "Malfoy's in there," he continued, closing his eyes as he leaned into the plush softness of the chair.

"That's right," Hermione said, nodding as Ron stayed where he was and stared at the fire which danced over to his right with it's flame jumping to hit the cement wall once in a while. "So, if there's more then one person acting like this then Madame Pomfrey can fix it. Don't you see Ron? She'll be fine. It's not like you've done anything to harm her."

Ron was silent, as if taking in what his friends had said. His blue eyes shimmered and seemed to hold all the colors of the world when he watched the fire. His body was stiff and his shoulder's tense with unresolved stress. He shook his head slightly, after a few minutes when Hermione had spoken, disagreeing with her. "I did harm her," he whispered, his voice so low that his friend's strained to hear what he said, "she told me and Harry that night…told us that she didn't feel so good and I told her to stand up and head to bed. She stood up…and she fell." He was shaking now, as he ran a hand through his hair. He felt Hermione's hand clutch his shoulder and it soothed him enough to continue. "I don't think…I was so scared because a few moments before I had joked that I wish she'd catch her death and then…"

"Shh, shh," Hermione said, now lightly touching his hair. He turned to face her and she frowned at his expression; confusion, pain, and guilt shown through out his face. Through the frown he wore on his thin lips, in his blue eyes that also held tears that didn't drop but got caught by his long light lashes, and when he spoke his voice was crawling with emotion Hermione didn't want to hear. But it was there, and the only comfort she could give him was to let him know she was there because he didn't belong to her as she had hoped all these years. The person he belonged to was up in bed by his wish.

"She'll be fine, Ron," Harry said, breaking their gaze and Hermione's thoughts. "Ginny's a fighter, she'd never let anything get her easily. My bet is that she'll be out of that place before the weekend ends."

Ron nodded, giving a small smile. "Yeah, yeah, just worried I guess," he said bashfully a light pink touching his cheeks and ears, "er, you two can head up. I just…need to think a bit."

"You have to get some sleep-"

"I know, I know," Ron said, now showing his regular smile at Hermione, "I'll be up in a few moments after you two go up."

"Swear it?" she whispered, returning his smile with a smaller one.

"Swear," he said, and Harry yawned before muttering a good-bye and last comfort to Ron. Hermione lingered a bit longer before whispering her good-bye and leaving without her regular kiss on his cheek. Ron sighed, when he heard two of the doors click quietly in their wake. He sat himself back onto the couch and gazed at the fire. He didn't say what he should've but then he didn't want to seem a wreck to his two best friends. He wanted to tell Harry and Hermione that he was worried about Ginny because of how distant she was becoming with the family or how her moods seem to be more on edge then her usual helpful self. For a long while, he tried convincing himself that she was growing and this was normal, but then she got sick. She would complain about headaches and say she needed to lie down often.

First, he thought she did it to get out of chores at home or be excused from classes at school. Then after some denial he noticed how pale she was getting and how tired she was acting. Then when she fainted! Oh Merlin, he thought he was going to have a heart attack when she started to sway at first and Harry had to steady her asking it she was alright. She said the same thing she had been saying for the past month, that she just needed to lie down. So he sent her to her bed and joked that she looked like she was going to die, and then she fainted. She fell so quickly that Ron barely remembering moving to catch her; he remembered more of trying to wake her. Slapping her face, and calling her name which brought the common room to panic about the two Weasley's.

He didn't know how long he cradled Ginny and said he was sorry before Mcgonagal had came in and took her. All he realized as Mcgonagal took Ginny without him was the pain, the guilt that flooded his veins. Now, he sat there in his damn able guilt wondering how come he never told anyone about how pale and sick Ginny got with each passing day. He scathed the back of his neck and saw that the fire was dying from the lack of movement around it. His eyes moved to the clock and read that it was forty minutes since Harry and Hermione had left him. He moved to stand and the fire lit up again, lighting up the whole room with it's glory. With a sluggish form, he walked up to his room and fell into his bed with surprise that he fell to sleep so quickly.

**W**hen she woke, she felt her stomach growl in it's hunger and her head already begin to beat in a dull ache. She had rolled over in her sleep and now faced where Malfoy slept. Her mind went to what happened yesterday and that soft voice she had dreamed of. The ache subsided slightly and she closed her eyes with a slight smile before opening them again and staring at the Malfoy again. On of his arms laid beside him with the palm of his hand facing downward; the other arm curved itself over his stomach as if he were hugging himself. His head titled slightly towards her with his nose up in the air and Ginny nearly snorted at the thought of how he could retain his arrogant posture even when he slept. His light hair fell over his eyes and with his mouth parted slightly in his sleep, he seemed more innocent.

A sudden deep groan escaped his lips and Ginny jumped with a start at the sudden sound as the sound was closely followed by a soft whimper before foaming a name that Ginny didn't catch. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of Malfoy dreaming of some slut he was possibly shagging; at that thought her eyes traveled down to his anatomy and wondered why she was surprised to see nothing awake down there. She shook her head and the door to the room opened, Ginny looked away from Malfoy's sleeping form and found the comforting face of her head master. Her smiled at her and she returned it but then frowned for it was no need to visit her less something was horribly wrong with her.

Panic surged through her and she closed her eyes while Dumbledore walked to Malfoy's bed. When she re-opened her eyes she stared, shocked, that Dumbledore was now shaking Malfoy awake and then the shock ebbed away when she remember Malfoy was in the same situation as she was. "Professor?" Malfoy's hoarse voice made Ginny look to Malfoy. He blinked furiously as he tried to adjust his eyes to the light before clearing his throat and sitting up. In a gentlemanly manner he offered a smile and said: "Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

Ginny rolled her eyes at his act, seeing as he was the one who often called Dumbledore a nut case. She smiled when Dumbledore turned, he returned it. "How are the two of you this morning? I hear that your brother is worried sick over you Ms. Weasley."

"Really?" Ginny asked, frowning, "I really wish he wasn't."

"You should consider that luck, Weasley," Malfoy sneered and she looked over at him her face changing in confusion and what he said next baffled her even more. "He cares about you hence the reason why he worries over you; you're lucky and you barely see this."

"Well," Dumbledore said, grabbing her attention again. "I suppose you're both worried on why your ill as you are. Actually, I suspect you would be more worried since I filled some information for Mr. Malfoy about this _illness_ already."

"What _is _this illness? Can it be cured? Do I have to go on treatment?" she asked, and Malfoy laughed. She threw him a look of utter annoyance before snapping at him: "What? Do you think my worry weather or not this can kill me is funny?"

Malfoy stopped laughing and regain his posture, his face now serious. "No, not at all. However, I do find it funny on your utter lack of the positive side of this meeting. Have you ever thought that Professor Dumbledore might be here with good news rather then bad?"

"No…"

"Precisely," Malfoy said, nodding before looking away from her confused face which had flushed with anger before looking back to their head master. "You may continue sir."

Dumbledore smile, after watching the two fight it seemed that their was a possibility that this may all end well. "Thank you, Draco. Now, please don't interrupt me with questions until the end. There's a lot I must say and I fear that you may not take it well…

It was worse, far worse, then Ginny could ever imagine in her life. A curse had been placed upon her family; a horribly wretched curse that made Ginny so confused, angry, and upset that she nearly wept in front of Dumbledore and Malfoy. Nearly, being the main word. She wouldn't let Malfoy see her pain nor would she cry in front of her head master; she wasn't weak. Ginny Weasley was _never_ weak. However, in the case of being away from Malfoy then she was. For if she strayed away from Malfoy for too long her pains: headaches and fainting spells, will grow as worse as Malfoy's. Nausea, fevers, and migraines that worsen until you would faint.

No matter what Ginny could convince herself as Malfoy and Dumbledore spoke about this case she knew that she was scared. Scared out of her mind that she would have to be with Malfoy because of this_ curse_. But, there was more and this caused Ginny to sulk against the headboard and wish her brother was here so he'd blow up in his anger, like she wanted too. She had to fall in love with Draco Malfoy or she'd die within the year. By the end of it, and if they were still alive and in love, they had to wed with one another and promise one another an eternity of love. Her brown eyes brimmed with tears as she looked away from the two men who spoke in hushed voices now. Malfoy could never love her even if his life was on the line…

"Ms. Weasley?" Dumbledore's worried voice cut through all her thoughts and she looked up with a small forced smile hoping that her eyes went brimming with tears still.

"Yes Professor?" she asked, cursing herself when her voice shook as she spoke.

Dumbledore gave her a soft sympathetic smile and she hated him for it. He said there was no way to change this, and for some reason she didn't trust him when he had said this. "Your mother and father are already informed about this. As we speak, your brothers are being informed by Professor Mcgonagal and Professor Snape."

"Oh," she whispered, her head hanging down like a lost puppy. Now she was going to be hated by her brothers and all of Gryffindor. Her throat tightened and she had to pick up the water Madame Pomfrey had given her a while ago, and try to sooth the tears. But what she truly needed was to see her mother and hear her mother tell her everything will end up all right, even though, Ginny was sure it wouldn't.

"Ginny," her head snapped up; it was Malfoy and when he had spoken her name it had been soft and strained. She swallowed and stared at her future husband, waiting for a response to why he called on her. "Come here, will you?" he asked after some time, "I would go over there but I'm really tired."

She looked up at Dumbledore who was walking over towards the door; he gave her a small nod and she looked back at Malfoy. He was trying, she thought and this thought should've made her want to go to him and try as well. But once Dumbledore was out the door she shook her head and curled her legs to her chest. She heard him sigh, and when she looked over at Malfoy he didn't seem to be the person she knew. The one who had teased her relentlessly, shoved her around school, and made her cry when he left her wondering why his words had hurt her so much when her brothers could take them. He looked older, with his tired face. He leaned back onto the headboard again and closed his eyes even though he knew she was staring he made no movement to prove that she was the annoying red-head he distasted. Then he opened his eyes and he swung one leg over and grunted as if it pained him. Ginny froze not being able to take her eyes away as he swung his other leg over, more slowly. If this had been anyone else, someone else, then she would've got up of bed and mutter her apologies to even make them move in such pain.

But it wasn't. This was Draco Malfoy, her most loathed enemy besides Voldemort.

He soon wobbled over to her and finally landed on her bed with a feeble smile. He sat where her legs would have been if not pulled close to her chest and he frowned when she leaned more into the headboard. "I'm trying, Weasley," he snapped, his eyes narrowing and she was relieved to see him acting like the Malfoy she knew again. However, her body acted differently as her head throbbed a bit more insistently. "Headache?" he asked. "I want to see something, and if you so much as flinch Weasley I'll make you regret it."

"You could never hurt a girl," Ginny said, her voice was soft and he caught her eye for a moment. Then as if she hadn't said anything he reached his hand over to hers and she was shocked at how cold he was. "You're freezing," she murmured, acting on impulse as she place the thin blanket around him.

He laughed. "Oh, now you care," he said, smirking at her keeping a hold on her hand. "You're quite warm you know."

"Don't you dare try anything, Malfoy," she snapped, ignoring how it felt as his thumb skimmed over her skin. She could feel Goosebumps raising on her skin and forced herself to think that it was from how cold he was against her.

He shrugged. "How's your headache?" he asked, his eyes studying her intently. The throbbing was gone and this surprised her so much she snatched her hand back. Almost, immediately she felt a small throb against her head. Light enough to be ignored until it grew more persistent. She nearly reached for his cold hand so she could press the hand against her forehead in hope that it'll help more but then just dealt with the pain, still not being able to trust Malfoy. He raised a hand and she winced when it neared her face before sighing as he placed it against her forehead, the ache subsiding a bit.

He laughed again. "You're so weird, Weasley," he shook his head but instead of removing his hand from her forehead he lowered it to the nape of her neck, causing her to shiver when he touched it. "I'm feeling better too," he said his face passive.

"Great," Ginny said, feeling odd as he began to play with the hair that covered her bare shoulders. She moved and fixed the Hospital gown to cover her left shoulder again. His eyes flicked from where his hand were and up to her eyes. "What are you doing, Malfoy?" she blurted, "Why are you acting so nice?"

He pulled away from her as if she burned and she stared at him growing more and more confused. "If you have to ask then you're not as smart as I thought," he said, and when a pain hit her from his words; she flushed in anger.

"I know you hate me, Malfoy," she said angrily, her fist tightening while the ache in her head grew steadily, "you don't have to act nice to me because there's no way we'll fall in love with one another. Now, get off my bed, please."

She jumped when Malfoy grabbed her shoulder's with odd renewed strength; his face was twisted with anger as he shook her gently. "Don't be naive, Weasley! This is our lives we're talking about! If you give up now then of course we're going to die! You're being foolish, Ginerva, you have a family to live for. People who would do anything to save you from death, even risk their own! Don't let them remember you dying without a fight," he snapped, his face flushing with a twinge of pink in his speech. He kept his hands on her shoulders.

"Then why are you trying?" she asked, her voice was soft but her own anger shimmered in her light brown eyes.

He breathed in deeply and sighed before letting her go and walking back to his bed, his health seeming to return with the little time they had spent arguing. "I'm afraid to die, Weasley. You don't know what I've done in my life," his voice was soft and she had to strain to hear what he said. Her heart was beating furiously in her ribcage from the sudden anger. He stopped and lied against the head board again with both her and his blanket curled over his body. He closed his eyes as he leaned against the headboard and Ginny thought for a moment she would try but then shook it off. There _had_ to be something Malfoy wanted out of this and she was intent on solving what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I was going to stop writing fan fiction completely after reading the sixth book because it not only stunned me but saddened me so much that I couldn't bare to write or think of the character that had died in the story. I'm glad, however, that the people who've read my story think the story is great and like how I kept (tried) the characters out of OOC. In fact, the reviews I've gotten are the only reason why I'm continuing.

**Nemo Autem Mei Amor **

Chapter Two

**"M**alfoy," Ginny said, eyeing the form that appeared asleep but she was sure he wasn't because she felt his stare once in a while during their half-hour of silence ever since the fight between them. "Malfoy," she said more urgently now; he didn't move. "I know you're not asleep, you great prat," she snapped moving off the bed towards him--she wanted her blanket back.

When she reached his bed she reached over to his arm to shake him and frowned finding it much warmer then it had been a half-an-hour ago. Fine, she thought in irritation, if he wants to be stubborn…I'll steal it back. As she moved her hand up to the top layer of the blanket Malfoy's hand reached up and grasped her causing her to scream in fright. "Malfoy!" she shouted her voice loud with anger and surprise. He smiled and Ginny scowled as he did so.

"You're cold," he said, eyes still closed. Ginny opened her mouth to argue but he moved over to the left of his bed and Ginny had to bend over because he still had her arm and the length he placed between them. His eyes opened and Ginny's scowl deepened as she tried prying her arm away from him, however, the hold he seem to have on her was impossible. She opened her mouth to retort again but he cut her off; "I'm not giving your blanket back and you're freezing so why don't you just-"

"_No_," Ginny snapped, tugging her arm even harder but Malfoy barely moved under her tugs. "Why do you even bother?"

"Well," Malfoy said, sounding tired, "didn't you hear Dumbledore say we're sharing a room from here on? Or were you too busy daydreaming about someone saving you again…a certain scar faced Potter?"

She paused at pulling her arm free and laughed at him. "Oh, don't tell me that you're jealous Malfoy, that's rich, especially coming from you. Anyways, who said that there was only going to be one bed in that blasted place? Dumbledore might be kind to-"

"So, you weren't listening," he accused, his features darkening slightly. "Look, the room is going to be like a master bed room with a den. Haven't you ever seen your parents bedroom? One bed, Weasley. One. Now, in bed, _now_."

"No," Ginny said, glaring at Malfoy who shrugged at her answer. Before she could react her tugged her arm and once she stumbled foreword near the bed he dragged the rest of her body up onto the bed. She would've relaxed in the warmth if it hadn't been shared and given by a certain ferret. Ginny tried to sit up but Malfoy pushed her down with his hand on her shoulder. "I thought you were_ really_ tired," she snapped, shoving his hand off her shoulder.

"I was," he said, his tone was airy and light as if they spoke of the weather or who was worst as a teacher. She felt something move nearby her fingers and realized her was trying to reach for her hand; she snapped it out of the bed and rolled over so her back was too him. She could move, she could get out of the bed right now but then she'd be left in the cold and she really didn't want to fight Malfoy for the blankets since it was obvious that she was powerless against him with her wand. She folded her hands under her head since Malfoy's head was still on it and if she wanted to lie on it then she would have to lie right next to him. Which, was something she did not plan on doing.

"You could lie on my pillow instead of using-" he began after noticing her position.

"-_No_, I like-"

"Using your hands? Don't you find them a bit uncomfortable?"

"No, what I meant to say before you interrupted is that I like to be away from you," she said, her voice was strained with anger. She closed her eyes and shifted uncomfortable as silence enveloped both of them. Ginny closed her eyes, licked her lips, wiggled around, and sighed before admitting to herself that what she had said was cruel even if it was to Malfoy. She turned over and found him staring up to the ceiling; his eyes not moving to the sound of the bed creaking at her movement. No, she would never be able to say she was sorry to Malfoy in his face. So, instead of mouthing out the words she moved so her head was on the pillow and they both didn't move for a while. Then Malfoy rolled over to his side so that they were face to face. He placed a hand on her waist but didn't move to do anything else as he closed his eyes that had been watching hers carefully as he did this.

Then, even though it seemed to be a faze, it was Ginny who moved closer as if she was being pulled on an invisible string. It had been Ginny who buried herself against his collarbone and breath in his soapy scent. It was Ginny who tangled their legs together and fell asleep with a faint unknown smile on her lips. And, finally, it was Draco who curled the rest of his arm on her waist to hold her closer before completely coming to sleep.

**"W**ow," Harry said, he shook his head slightly at Ron's explanation to why Ginny had gone to the Hospital Wing the past night. "That's…the whole thing with…wow," Harry continued his eyes staring into the fire. His face paled slightly and the fire's light glimmered onto his glasses and his green eyes seem lost beneath the reflection.

"Isn't there anyway to stop this?" Hermione asked, her brows had crept forward in a worried expression as she gazed onto Ron's furious face and onto the other's brothers who bore the same expression.

"'Fraid not," Charlie grumbled, who was sitting next to Hermione with his eyes on the fire as well, "Mcgonagal says they've tried everything before they could tell us."

"Oh," Hermione said, and Ron knew that she was considering the library despite what Charlie had said, "well, what about your mum and dad? Aren't they here as well?"

Fred snickered, his dark expression lighting a bit. "Mum and dad are having a row with the Malfoy's," he said now grinning, "I don't think mum's ever been that mad to someone who's out of the family."

"Yeah," George said, nodding, "she had her wand out and everything."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head from side to side, "no, I don't think that…your mum would never do that…she's-"

"She's too nice?" Ron finished for her, and Hermione nodded her expression still serious and completely in thought, "well, yeah but you should've heard her Mione. She flipped! She nearly chocked Malfoy's mum and everything!"

"What?" Harry and Hermione both said together.

"Yeah, she went wild! She said it was there fault and when they said something about how if it was their fault the wouldn't have chosen someone as stupid as Ginny. Course--"

"And you didn't do anything?" Harry asked, his cheeks were coloring somewhat and the whole room which was filled with all the Weasley brothers, Hermione, and himself turned to look at him. Hermione's expression changed for a moment but Harry ignored it before continuing on. "If I were you lot I would've just jumped the Malfoy's myself-"

"Here, here!" George said, nodding.

"Cheers!" Fred said, nodding as well before sharing a knowing look with his twin brother who returned it with a grin.

"-If this hadn't happen I…I would've…" he trailed off and slumped back into his seat in silence while the other's exchanged looks of confusion and some, amusement.

After a moment of whispering and Harry remaining silent, seeming to be in complete thought, Hermione cleared her throat and asked: "so, when will we see Ginny?"

"That's the problem," Bill said, who had been leaning against the side of the fireplace, "they don't want us to see them. Apparently we'd cause a ruckus…or worse we'd injure the bloody bloke."

"They're more scared of Fred and George over there," Charlie said, smirking slightly, "afraid that Malfoy won't be smart enough not to take any of their, er, _welcoming_ presents."

"If we wanted to hurt him-" Fred began pulling out his wand.

"-We wouldn't do anything dirty like that-" George continued drawing his own out while Fred twirled his between his fingers.

"-We'd do it right to his ugly face," Fred finished blowing at the top of his wand like the muggles do in movies with their guns. George nodded, smirking and nodding over at Fred who nodded back. George looked to find Hermione eyeing them both suspiciously and when he winked at her she only glared back with a: don't even think about it, look.

The rest however, had laughed at Fred and Georges little comment. Then Bill straightened and shook his head slightly. "Better not do anything mum will find out about it," Bill said, and after looking over to find a disgruntled Hermione he added, "or Hermione."

The group laughed once more and the mood lightened somewhat before the portrait opened and the two red-heads filed in with their faces flushed. The shorter one, glared daggers at her husband who tried to calm her down on the way there but seemed to have no luck as he pulled his arm quickly away for fear of angering his wife more.

**S**he stopped placing her neatly folded shirt into her new drawers and spun around to see Malfoy completely unfazed by their conversation as he continued to use his wand and place everything where he wanted. "I didn't!" she shouted, becoming tired at their conversation, "you must've pulled me over in your sleep or something!"

He turned for a moment to look at her before going back to work; Ginny closed her eyes and spun on her own heel as she continued to place away her clothes--the muggle way. _Be nice_, Dumbledore had said, _try to get along with one another if it seems to fail try to control your anger_. He had added the ending with a wink that Ginny had to roll her eyes at with a smile.

"You were awake," Malfoy said, in a bored tone and with the sound of walking Ginny knew he was walking around the room and hoped it wasn't nearing her, "you moved on your own accord and _you_ placed yourself against me. I didn't move you as you said," Malfoy said and Ginny spun around in her anger to find that he had taken off his shirt to change into a new one. She swallowed, anger forgotten, and turned back to pretend that she was reorganizing her shirts by color.

After a moment she heard him walking around again but refrained from turning around for fearing (and oddly, wanting) that he'd be changing his trousers next or begin to walk around in his shorts. She closed her drawer and began to place pictures of family and friends onto the bureau. She paused as she picked up from last summer which was just weeks away; so very near, and so tempting to go back but to far and forbidden all the same. The picture had been taken by her mum when they had drove over to the beach; Ginny remembered a point when Fred and George found Ron running across the sand because he swore he saw a spider crawl right in front of his face. The picture was her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry had picked her up and twirled her around and while they laughed Hermione was laughing as Ron hair colored from red to a violent shade of violet.

"No comment then?" Malfoy voice shook her out of the memory, and her turned to over her left shoulder where she found him looming and staring at the picture in her hand. "Potter," she thought she heard him jeer but then he said, "your brother looks good like that," he said, pointing at Ron's violet hair.

She shrugged and placed away the picture an odd feel of sadness clawing at her as she watch herself fall along with Harry still laughing. She suddenly turned to Malfoy who had his eyes already on her and said: "What comment?"

"Towards you throwing yourself all over me," he said, a slight smirk on his lips before he turned around and sat on their bed. Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and watch as he leaned onto the pillows; one thing she knew for sure about taking that little nap with Malfoy, before they were sent to their new quarters, was that any pain she had experienced for weeks seem to ebb away--at least for the time being. "Out of curiosity," Malfoy said when Ginny hadn't answered, "were you and Potter a couple?"

Ginny laughed and Malfoy who had placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes in a relaxed manner peered at her with one eye. "I don't believe you," she said, still laughing slightly, "you're jealous! I thought it was all a joke back in the infirmary but you're jealous!"

Instead of he angry retort Ginny had expected from Malfoy he had shrugged and admitted to what she said which not only baffled her but made her feel sorry for even mentioning the conversation. "Potter's the one who got everything that doesn't need money," Malfoy had said, waving a hand as if the conversion about being jealous towards your enemy wasn't a matter.

"So you are then?" she asked, finding she had to hide the fact that her voice was shaking so much. The mere thought of having Malfoy jealous over Harry because of her was oddly too satisfying for her liking. "You _are_ jealous?"

He had closed his eyes again for a moment before, now, opening them both and staring at her with them. It was a sharp look and Ginny frowned under it before he gave her an answer, "you should know that I'm telling you all this rubbish because you're going to be my wife and, oddly, my mother said to never lie to you so…yes, sometimes I am."

"You're mum?" Ginny asked, grabbing at the new conversation, "so you care lots for her? I mean, you wouldn't have listened to her if you didn't, would you?"

"Yes," Draco said, "and despite what you may think I care lots for my father as well."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You and your mother may have a chance at coming onto my nice side, however, your father is a different story. I still hate him; which is why I hated you."

Malfoy was quiet for sometime after she said this; his eyes strayed from hers up to the ceiling of the bed before back onto her. When he spoke his voice was soft and thoughtful: "you said 'hated' so, you like me now?"

"No."

"Dislike me, then?"

"Highly."

"All right" he said, his regular smirk on his lips, "I suppose I can take that."

Ginny merely rolled her eyes before leaving the room for the loo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** OK, bad ending and what I think, bad chapter. Anyway, the small verse up there was by me and I'm sorry if I didn't get anything write on the singing and playing piano, seeing as I don't do either. Also, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed! It helps me continue the story .

**  
Nemo Autem Mei Amor  
Chapter Three**

**S**he sighed, as she lied on the bed and watch the clock slowly tick towards dinner time where she could leave and talk with her friends and family. She turned her head and buried her face into the pillow, Malfoy was in the common room and Ginny since Ginny didn't want to join him he said he'd read or play on their piano. He had laughed when she was shock to find out they had a piano.

"Of course," he said, "didn't you see it when you came in? Oh, right, you were asleep so I carried you in here…then you woke up and told me to drop you-"

"And being the idiot you are," she snapped, "you did."

He gave her a cocky grin that made her want to slap him, instead, she rolled her eyes and moved to the bed. "Well, you did tell me too. Anyway, see you later, Freckles," he said, making her grit her teeth in her new nickname. Freckles, he was calling her freckles now because he noticed she had a bunch scattered around her nose. She turned on her back and stared at the canopy; the room was really elegant and as much as she tried to hide it, she loved it. Although, she wouldn't mind removing one thing from the whole quarter, a certain someone who's music began flowing through the crack of her open door.

She closed her eyes, and wondered vaguely if Malfoy would teach her how to play. Her eyes snapped open then, no, I don't want _anything_ to do with Malfoy. She looked over at the clock and groaned, she still had a half-an-hour to kill and being as she couldn't leave the room for better company she was left with _him_…who's music was _really_ good. When did he learn to play like that? Wait, why do I even care? She thought, and even as she thought this she found herself slowly going down the steps. She stopped somewhere in the middle, where she could see him playing. The music stopped for a moment and she winced backwards slightly, thinking that he saw her but he never looked up and soon after the short pause he begun playing a different piece. Her feet kept on walking down the stairs while her eyes watched as his hair grazed his forehead and eyes every so often while playing. His fingers would lightly tap the right key to the song that Ginny has never heard before.

She blinked, she was right next to him.

When did she get here? She thought, thinking of turning around while he couldn't see her. Then another thought came, and it was so sudden she jumped.

_Who cares?_

He stopped playing and she stiffened. "You can join me you know," he said, she could practically hear the smirk in his tone, "there's a duet to this song, if you want, we could do it together."

"I- I can't," she stuttered, before clearing her throat and continuing, "I can't play."

He turned around, his eyebrow up and smirk in place. "Really? Well, that's not what I meant," he said, eyeing her so strangely that Ginny felt her face burning, "I heard you had a real good voice, Freckles."

"Stop calling me that," she snapped, before shrugging, "so, what if I do?"

She watched as he smiled and patted the seat next to him. "Or you can stand," he said calmly, turning back to the piano, "the duet is both singing and playing the piano, that's what I meant. I'd really like to hear you sing."

"Hmph," she said, raising her chin slightly higher but moving towards the piano all the same, "fine. Be warned though, I can't sing low all to well that's where Ron or Charlie come in for."

"Charlie," he said, quietly, "he was head here before right?"

"Yeah," she said, she placed a hand on her lower belly like her father had taught her and placed the other onto the piano. "Where's the lyrics?"

He looked up at her for a moment before shuffling his papers and pulling out a notebook. "Don't laugh," he said, growling at her as he did so, "I write some songs down for the piano and sometimes I add lyrics--but, it's never been sung before because…well, frankly I don't have the voice."

She giggled at that and he looked at her again, the corner of his lip turning up. She picked up the lyrics and read it:

**In the dark, days go by slow  
Not a light to follow and not a voice to hear  
Trapped inside our sorrow  
We begin to see our new fears  
We learn to live a lie  
From something that's dead inside**

She stopped, because he had cross and re-wrote so much that she couldn't read the rest. She gently touched the words that she read and titled her head to the side before looking at Malfoy who busied himself in trying to get notes right. "Malfoy," she said softly, "I can't read the rest after the first verse."

He waved a hand, in a careless gesture. "Doesn't matter," he said, breathing deep, "we could work on it later. You ready?" She pursed her lips before nodding and placing the lyrics down so she could read them; breathing in deep he begun to play. "Get use to the melody first, then sing along with it," he said.

She nodded, even though she wanted to argue she already knew this. Closing her eyes, and memorizing the lyrics in her head, she opened her mouth and began to sing them. As she sang, her confidence grew and she felt herself singing louder; repeating the lyrics as he repeated the melody so that the notes grew higher and higher. After a few times he stopped in the second line of the verse and she sang the rest on her own before opening her eyes and seeing her headmaster lounging in the seat in front of them. She closed her mouth, and dropped her head while blushing furiously. Dumbledore smiled, before raising his hands and clapping.

"Brilliant, both of you," he said tipping his head slightly, "I assume that you've done the music Draco?"

Draco nodded, "yes sir."

"And the lyrics?"

"M- Draco did them," Ginny said, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat and saw Malfoy smirking at her in the corner of her eyes so she returned it with a glare.

"Ah, it was beautiful piece, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said, "and accompanied by a beautiful voice as well. Now, I wish to speak to the two of you of this potion right here." He pulled out a vial that contained a bluish liquid and upon seeing it, Ginny winced. "From what I see, you know what it is Ms. Weasley?"

She nodded.

"If you haven't noticed, the curse that's in your blood now has a pull effect to the both of you," Dumbledore said, with his usual smile and the twinkle from his eyes, "and being as your both so young, we need to give you this vial--many in fact. I'm having Severus brew a few for you as we speak."

"But I would never…not with…" Ginny stepped away from Malfoy, and wrinkled her nose, "I can't even stand him!"

"Understandable, however, right now, the two of you working together and Mr. Malfoy caring enough to bring you to bed in his arms is not something you do with people who you can't stand to be around--let me finish. I know this is hard to take, no, I don't but I can understand how confused you both must be. Ginny, understand that things you do now may or may not be by the curse. Alas, in the end, if this shall go well, then it'll all be by love."

"Professor?" Malfoy cut in as Ginny trained her eyes to the floor, her face flushing at the thought of sleeping with someone, who sadly, was Draco Malfoy. "How can we tell the difference?"

"I don't know, Draco," Dumbledore said sadly, "but, my guess is it would be like a dream or a faze when such a thing would happen. Well, I'm sure your both hungry so I'll have someone bring your lunch-"

"We can't see our family?" Ginny asked, "or our friends?"

"No, not yet," Dumbledore said, "Monday, you'll be able to see your friend but I don't think it's wise to see your family just yet, being the situation between the two of your families."

Ginny shoulders dropped. "Oh," she said softly, watching as her professor smiled and dipped his head as a good-bye before leaving the room. She wouldn't be able to see her family, but she needed to see her mum and her dad. She needed to see the twins and Bill and Charlie, who she hadn't seen since the beginning of summer. She needed to tell Ron that everything will be fine, even though she wasn't sure that it was. She shivered, and hugged herself tightly, she needed Hermione to be around so she could watch her search in books about their situation. She needed to see Harry…because…she needed him there. Soon, she found herself on the floor with her hands covering her face as she forced herself not to cry. Her throat burned and she made a chocking sound before covering her mouth and titling her head away from Malfoy.

She could feel his stare and she didn't like it. Then she felt someone sit next to her and recoiled herself away from him. "G-" A sudden pop made Ginny jump and move to Malfoy so that they were shoulder to shoulder; she heard him laughing and scowled before noticing the house elves bringing her food she didn't feel like eating. "Look, I know you miss your mum and dad but Dumbledore never said anything about not being able to write letters to them, did he?"

She blinked and looked up at him and, maybe, for the first time she smiled at him. "Yeah, you're right," she laughed softly, "I forgot." Having her spirit lifted once again she pulled herself up and found her stomach rumbling in hunger.

"Do you think Ginny's alright?" Harry asked, as they walked down the stairs to lunch. The other brothers were eating with their mum and dad back home while Ron stayed with Hermione and Harry--even though, it's not like he had a choice.

"Yes," Ron said gritting his teeth, "she better be, and why are you so keen on knowing anyway? You've asked be at least a hundred times."

"Ron don't be stupid," Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Harry's just worried because they've gotten closer over the summer break, that's all."

"Closer?" Ron asked, eyes widening as Hermione sighed. He spun around to Harry, "how close?"

"Friend, Ron, they're_ friends_," Hermione snapped, before stopping in her tracks. "Look," she whispered pointing at the front doors.

Snap and Malfoy's mum were talking quietly in the corner. Narcissa seemed like she was crying while Snape was trying to calm her down; Ron sniggered. "Think Malfoy's mum is cheating on his daddy with slimy Snap--oh, Hermione that hurt!"

"Shut up," Hermione said, who fought at smile at Ron's mock pain expression on his face when she hit him on the arm, "shh" she removed her wand from her robes, she muttered something to her quill and it began writing in the air.

_What if he fails, Severus? What if I lose my son?_

**I don't know, I don't know.**

_I wouldn't be able to bare it, please Severus, the only way we can stop this is if that wretched girl dies. Please, you're making her birth control potions, aren't you?_

**I can't, Narcissa and you know this. If I do then Dumbledore will find out and-**

_But if Draco lives who cares?_

**He**** will. He'll find out and come after your whole family for doing such a thing, Narcissa, listen to me I promise that I'll help him through this alright?**

_OK, OK…_

The quill dropped from the air and Hermione sighed, "the spell works only for a short time."

"Who cares?" Ron snapped, "she wants to kill my sister!"

"But she won't," Harry said, "look, Snape wants to stay faithful to the dark lord…he's been deceiving Dumbledore!"

"Harry," Hermione said, tiredly, "Dumbledore trusts Snape-"

"But-"

"I agree with her on that mate," Ron said, his cheeks slightly red from his quick rage, "and Ginny better not die by Malfoy's mum or I'll wring your neck for saying she'd be fine."

"Ron, she _will_ be fine," Hermione said.

"How do you know? Do you have any proof? I suppose you found it in one of your lovely books, huh?"

"Stop it," Hermione snapped, her eyes narrowing, "Ginny's smart and old enough to take care of her--wait, she said birth control…did they say anything about babies, Ron?"

Ron's flush darkened and he shoved the door to the great hall. "No, and if I find out that Malfoy even lays a bloody finger on her I'll-"

Harry tuned them out as they began to bicker again. Birth control, Snape, Dumbledore, something wasn't right and Harry needed to figure what before anything awful was going to happen to Ginny. The thought of her getting hurt made his stomach twist and gave him a strong feeling of wanting to punch Malfoy in the face like he had during fifth year. He paused as Ron and Hermione found their seat. Did he fancy her? He thought, he felt himself flush at the thought, maybe…

**"S**top watching me Malfoy or I'll stab you with this knife," she snapped, pointing the knife menacingly at him. As they ate, he'd often close his eyes or watch her which made her stiffen.

"I was thinking-"

"That's a start," she snorted.

"-Ha, ha Freckles, ha, ha. Anyways, I was thinking about when we slept with one another in the infirmary--wait, where are you going? You didn't even let me finish."

"Tough luck, ferret," she called over her shoulder. Hearing him say 'we slept with one another' made her stomach churn and she found her hunger completely gone so she began to walk up the stairs and plan on what she was going to write to her family.

**A Review is Like A Chaste Kiss: Short But Always Sweet**

**Author's Note:** The whole Harry and Snape thing, if you didn't get it earlier, is when Harry grows suspiscious of Snape. Soon, in their time--not in chapters, he'll be curious of Draco as well and someone else. )


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Personally, I think this is, yet again, a bad chapter. But hope you guys can review!

**Nemo Autem Mei Amor  
Chapter Four**

**  
"W**ill you tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?"

Ginny looked over her shoulder in utter horror, he hadn't expected him to come after her right after she left the dinner table. She had begun changing and now only stood with a shirt slightly raised to show her naval, while wearing her underwear; which wasn't exactly sexy, not that she wanted to look sexy in front of Malfoy.

"Get out!" she screamed, after her just stood there, his hands behind his back while smirking at her position. She pressed her clothes back down against her and scowled, "you ruddy wanker!"

"You should really expect me to see you naked one day," he mused, his hands still clasp behind his back while he feigned innocence, "you are going to be my wife. Nice underwear by the way--wait, is that _snitches_ on them? Cute."

She felt her face burn incredibly and pulled her small shirt down as far as it could before sitting on the floor with her cloak wrapping around her legs. "Go 'way," she said, her eyes trained to the floor in her embarrassment; but what angered her more was the tears that threatened to fell. Even if she had an excuse, she did not want to cry in front of Malfoy who didn't seem on reacting on her request. How could she even think of not having to shag this guy when his acting like such a jerk? She pursed her lips from quivering and pulled her legs to her chest, she hated him, she hated him, she hated him, she hated him! And yet, when he bent over and placed his hand on her shoulder she was the one who moved against him, crying like an idiot.

What was wrong with her!

He seemed awkward with this, but placed his arm around her body and sat on the floor with her. She shivered, her sobs quiet as tears cascaded down her cheeks; soon enough, she ended up falling into a peaceful sleep. Rolling her eyes at her sleeping form her picked up her body, somewhat surprised at how light she was but knew not to say it out loud; she'd have my head for it, he thought wearily before placing her on the bed and going for a bath. Three days, he thought, it's only been three days and already it's hell…

Why _me?_

When Draco left the bathroom, in a new pair of shorts, he went to his desk and pulled out his ink and pull before grabbing a parchment from his stationary. He needed to begin his letter when _Freckles_- he smirked at the nickname -wasn't awake, because when she wasn't then he could write the letter without her breathing over his shoulder like a hawk. Not like she would, he thought, she wouldn't dare go near me if she had the choice.

With an agitated sigh, he began writing. Hoping, that his mother would get the small hints he'd place in there so that Filch, who checked the damn letters, wouldn't get suspicious about him.

_Dear Mother, _

Things are fine, I only hope that you are since father is still away. Have you visited him? I surely wouldn't mind seeing him, it's becoming colder over here and I don't find myself nearing he warmth any more. Did you say something to our black-haired friend, with the long nose? It's been pointing in my direction quite a bit. Tell our friend that I have no desire for seeing it or hearing it at all.

I must add, that I worry for the break that comes during Christmas; shall I stay in the hole with the weasel or go to the castle with the queen? I surely hope for the latter, mother. I have no desire in seeing the hole anytime soon. Now, has any news on the big day come? Do you know if I'm needed to help with the big day? I'd like to know mother, I'm tired of you sneaking around behind my back about the big day.

And about the wedding, I hope our dear friend can't join. Please tell father not to invite our dear friend. Ever day it's harder to actually befriend this girl- if that's what we must call her. I don't think she trusts me, or better yet likes me for that matter. I know I've given your word to be a complete gentlemen with her, but mother, it's not how father won you is it?

You're son,

Draco Malfoy

He stopped writing before re-reading the letter. He noted about the improvement with _Freckles_ hadn't improved at all, then about Snape bothering him to do something before they told Freckles, then about how weather he will be following Freckles to the burrow or not, then he asked about the Dark Lord and wondering, since his father was still in Azkaban, would he still have to join? He also didn't want the Dark Lord coming and raiding the wedding when he was suppose to be happy and lovey-dovey. Last, he asked to break the promise he made with his mother about treating Freckles with gentlemen manners, that he didn't seem to be able to doing as if confused and angered her. He also reminded how his father said that he didn't take his mother by escorting her into his charm but by actually being best friends before becoming quiet lovers.

His father never planned on marrying her, but his own father had other news and as excited as Narcissa was Lucius didn't seem to share the same joy.

Did he want that? He shifted in his seat so he could gaze at the person he'd marry if he survived this. Even if he wanted to be like that, although in secret, he didn't have a choice or a word against it. For a moment he wanted to pick someone to blame, yell at someone to calm his spirit from being tortured by the red-head; but he knew, in the end there was no one to blame. Breathing in deeply, her folded the letter neatly in threes and set it on the desk table before making his way to her.

He didn't pull her close, it seemed he didn't have to. The curse probably makes them move on their own accord and he didn't sleep after she pressed her face into his chest and ran her hand lightly against his stomach causing his to wince. He hated being ticklish. It summoned to many painful memories; he moved his gaze away from the dark canopy top and looked down at the women who laid next to him. How was he going to fall in love with her? How could he even keep on trying when she tired him day after day with their bickering?

He was going to lose it soon.

Then she'll be more then angry. In fact, if he were pushed to the limit, she'd be frightened and he scowled at the thought and nearly pushed her away from him. He didn't like the thought of hurting her; maybe, Potter or her brother, but not her. He looked away from her and furrowed his brow. Maybe, it was because of his mother and his father that he suddenly felt this way towards her. Although, Lucius never dare touch or raise his voice to Narcissa, Draco found the childhood memories of her and her now completely different. She wasn't as poised as she was or stern looking, no, in fact if he could recall the Weasley's mother they would've looked alike when they he was younger.

His father didn't do anything. Maybe, his mother changed for him.

He sighed, and looked back down at her. Her hair looked soft, he thought vaguely not bothering to fight off these thoughts anymore, and her skin too…I wonder if they are, half the time I'm close to her like this I'm asleep. With his brief and subtle curiosity he lifted his arm gently from her. When she never moved her ran the hand through her hair; it was smooth, cold, and seemingly flawless-

Then he hit a tangle and jerked her hair.

She moaned.

Shit, he thought removing his hand and eyeing her wearily. Her brows buried foreword and she stretched, her hand bumping into his jaw for a moment which made him grunt, before blinking her eyes open. "Wha-" she began squinting up at him, before yawning, "is it morning yet?" she mumbled, pressing her face back into his chest which made him tense before noticing how stupid he was acting and relaxed.

"No, still night," he mumbled. Should he be worried that she was actually willing to be near him? Or should he just lie there and let her? Damn, he thought scratching his head and yawning, she's the most confusing--

What the hell? Was she…hell, she _was_…

He had to grab her hand from going down further in his chest, he looked down and closed his eyes in frustration. Of course she's asleep when she tries and gropes me, he thought drawing his gaze to the canopy, typical.

**"Y**ou can go away now," Ginny snapped at Malfoy, who was still lounging at the table she had found when she needed a place to study in the living/common room.

He looked up, his expression boring no expression what so ever before a ghostly smile appeared on his lips. "I'm studying to and I'd it if you actually_ tried_ to be nice to me for once," he sighed dramatically and closed the book with a loud sound before throwing it on their table, "maybe we'd get somewhere. So, did you owl your parents yet?"

Her brows crept foreword slightly before she sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what to write," she mumbled, "how would you feel if you son or daughter gets thrown into a life with your enemies son or daughter? I don't know what I'd do if my child had to go through this."

He shrugged. "Then don't think about it. I'm sure your mother and father miss you…your brothers too. Just write them a hello or something, I don't know. I've already wrote to my mother," he said, his gaze had shifted to the window nearby where they sat and ended up looking at her. She looked up, surprised. No snappy comments? And he's…

_Smiling…_

"Right," she said, sitting straighter and staring down at her half-finished essay. Then she looked up and found his gaze back out the window, his brows were slightly foreword and his lips curved into a frown. "Malfoy?" she called out and he looked back at her, his expression blank now. "Is it different when your father got placed away? I mean…" What do_ I_ mean? she thought, frowning and blushing slightly, "er, are you…were you…um…"

"Upset?" he asked, his lip curved upwards and Ginny blushed as he smirked. Why do I even care? She thought, frowning. "Sort of, I guess. First thing I really wanted to do though is get back at Potter. Of course, he ended up on the better half and I would've gotten hurt if Snape hadn't come along."

"Oh," she whispered. What _was_ she suppose to say? She looked at him again and found him, not smirking anymore, but giving a half-smile. This is weird, she thought as she looked away, he's being _too_ nice. A letter, I should start writing it…but what do I say, she thought reaching for the parchment. "Ow!" she moaned, "blasted paper," she seethed sucking on the place where the paper gave her a cut. She was about to heal it but then-

He laughed. He was laughing at _her_.

So much for being nice, she thought bitterly as she healed it and shot him a glare. He stopped, but kept on smiling. Weird, she thought, too weird. "You're funny when you're mad," he said and Ginny flushed in anger. What did he say…she thought, opening her mouth to retort but he cut her off. "Cute even," he added, still smiling. He turned his head slightly and Ginny's jaw dropped.

_Cute even_, he had said.

He called her…cute? She closed her mouth and then another point hit her; when he turned his head, she thought giving him a side look, was he acting shy? Now, that_ is_ weird! She thought before closing her eyes and pursing her lips from reaching over and shaking him to tell her what the hell was going on. My life is getting too complicated, she thought placing the parchment in front of her she grabbed her quill, determined to ignore him. She pulled her quill out of the ink and paused. She still didn't know what to write to them. All right, she thought, if you wanted to hear from your daughter during disposition what would you like to hear? If she's fine…if she needs help…if there's any progress of her life being saved…if there was anyway to get out…if she could go back home…

She stopped thinking, that's what_ I_ want.

She sighed and dropped the quill back into the jar of ink. I'm sorry mum, she thought a lump forming in her throat, I just want to see you…I don't want to just write to you. I miss you, I miss daddy, and Charlie and Bill and Fred and George and Ron…even Percy, I miss Percy too. Lowering her head, she stared at her hands. What am I going to do? I can't exactly just sneak out, can I? Ron, I can see Ron right now! I could just go to Gryffindor tower! Why can't I go?

Because I don't know the blasted password, that why.

But then, she looked up at Malfoy who had continued doing his work, won't Malfoy know? Would he let her out? Of course! If he won't then she'd start another fight. Right, now to see Ron and Hermione and…Harry.

Breathing in deep, she crawled over to the other side of the floor table and sat next to Malfoy. Close, so that they were shoulder to shoulder. He looked up and stared at her. He blinked; once, twice, three times before she spoke.

"Do you have the password to Gryffindor Tower?" she blurted, "can you tell me, please? I _need_ to see my friends, Malfoy, I need to see my brother. Please, just-Malfoy?" She stopped, somewhere during her speaking she had grabbed his arm in a desperate attempt and now he was clutching onto that hand. "What are you-"

"Shut up," he said, her eyes widened. What happened to Mr. Nice guy? She thought, even though she liked this guy a little better. "Look, I don't know. But I know where Granger's head place is, so stop looking like you're about to cry. It's aggravating."

She could've retorted, and snapped at him but then she just nodded while giving him an odd smile. "Thanks," she muttered, "but um, you can let go of my hand now."

He dropped it. "Come on, let's go," he said, standing up. Once at full height, he pulled her up by the yank of her arm. Ow, she thought wincing at the sudden pull but he didn't seem to notice. In fact, his face was becoming stony and his eyes flashing. Did I do something? She thought wearily as he pulled her to the entrance of their quarters.

**H**ermione curled her legs under her and sighed as she leaned onto the arm chair of her quarters, her eyes went to where Ron was playing chess with Harry. Harry moved his piece and frowned. "I won again," he said, "you're going too easy on me, mate."

Ron shrugged. "Guess I'm not really paying attention," he said, cracking a smile.

"I think I know why," Hermione said, butting in.

When Ron answered, he didn't even bother to look over at her. "That's not surprising," he muttered, flinching as if he felt the glare that Hermione sent him.

"As I was saying," Hermione said curtly, "Ginny's been off doing schoolwork and everything but every time we go near her-"

"Malfoy comes and cuts us off," Harry finished, glaring darkly at the chess board which went into a slight panicked fro the look and ran around trying to place themselves were they belonged. Hermione nodded, her eyes watching Ron carefully who lowered his head slightly in response. "What does he think he's doing anyway? If he keeps pushing us away from her then she won't like him."

"I know," Hermione said, her voice soft, "but, then again, how does Ginny know weather or not we're being forced away from her? Maybe, she doesn't even notice it."

"Ginny's not stupid, Hermione" Ron snapped.

"I know she's not! And I never said she was!" Hermione huffed, "I just…why do we even listen to Malfoy?"

"Because he thinks it's better to have her all to himself," Harry said, sneering, "he probably thinks that the more time he has with her the more chance of this working."

"You're right," Hermione said, resting her head on her curled arms, "maybe he_ is_ thinking that."

It was silent for a while and the chess pieces, who had come to position, looked up at the two men who hadn't bothered to move them. Harry's eyes were trained on them and them he muttered 'demo' and they began playing by themselves and explaining what they were doing. Ron had leaned back, his back to the couch, and stared at the fire. Hermione, who sat on the couch above Ron, clenched her fist from playing with Ron's hair. She kept on doing that when he was nearby, so to hide any suspicion she did it to Harry too. Closing her eyes she breathed in deeply, and wiggled her toes.

"Head girl!" a voice barked, causing them to jump. Hermione forced a smile to the over eager knight that was there to deliver messages back and forth from the head of house to her. "You have visitors!"

"Thank you, Sir Trent," Hermione said, getting up to the portrait.

"Visitors?" Harry asked.

"Who the hell would come this late?" Ron asked, eyeing the clock before looking at Harry who shrugged in response.

Hermione ignored the two of them and pushed open the portrait door; only after fully opening it, Hermione saw a blur of red and slight blonde before being jumped on. "Hermione!" a voice screamed against her ear, laughing. "I miss you _so_ much!"

"Ginny?" Hermione said, before grinning, "Ron, Harry! Ginny's here! Not that I didn't miss you but, why _are_ you here?"

Ginny pulled away, grinning still. "Malfoy brought me," she said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder before standing up and running past Hermione.

Hermione eyed the Malfoy who was scowling at them. "I thought you didn't want us to see her?" Hermione whispered, her eyes staring at him wearily.

"I didn't," he snapped, his eyes passing Hermione. She looked behind her and saw Ginny hugging Harry now, who laughed, picked her up the ground, and twirled her. "Tell Potter to keep his hands to himself and off her," Malfoy sneered, bringing Hermione back to him, "I'll be waiting for her back in our room." With that he left, his robe fluttering behind him as he walked. Hermione stared at the spot at where he had been and back to Harry, Ron, and Ginny who were talking at a furious speed.

_Tell Potter to keep his hands to himself and off her…_

Did that mean…that he was, Hermione thought, gasping. Malfoy was jealous and he was…protecting her…guarding her…from…Harry…Why? And if he brought her here…then that means that Ginny asked and he followed the request or from the look of Ginny's eyes she was upset and he wanted to cheer her up…maybe, even both. He did say: _I didn't_. Does that mean he changes his mind now?

"Hermione!" Ginny called out, "come over here! I want to talk to you too!"

Hermione turned and smiled. I'll think about it later, she thought heading over to join them.


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Nemo Autem Mei Amor  
Chapter Five**

**  
G**inny sighed and frowned at Harry who tugged at her hair to get his attention before rolling her eyes at the face he pulled to get her to smile. "Not funny," she muttered, wrinkling her nose as she tried to fight a smile as Harry just shrugged with his answer. Leaning back Ginny eyed her brother and Hermione who were watching the two of them, thinking nothing of it Ginny spoke: "so, you're _sure_ there's nothing I can do about this curse? Besides...well, death?"

"Nothing at all," Ron said, with a shrug, "less you want a bloody ending to your life."

Ginny rolled her eyes and fought an urge to smile--same sarcastically funny, Ron. "Such a wonderful brother I have, don't you think? Having me die a bloody and painful death then actually dying in one quick motion."

Ron grinned at this. "I never said it had to be painful," he said, before pausing as if he looked in thought as Ginny giggled while hiding her face in Harry's arm as he continued, "but that would be a bonus, wouldn't it."

As Ron's grin grew and Ginny giggled into Harry's arm, Hermione shook her head a small smile on her lips. "I never got why you guys think it's funny to be cruel with one another," Hermione said, while Ginny removed her self from Harry who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well once you've lived the way we have…" Ginny said, finishing the sentence with a shake of her head.

"Near damn impossible not to see humor in the nastiest of situations," Ron said, agreeing as he stretched with his arms and leaned back into his chair, "especially with Fred and George as brothers."

"Ha," Harry said smirking, "think I'm jealous." In Harry's mind, it was a _very_ good thing to say seeing as Ginny threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Poor Harry," she said, pinching his cheek lightly, "feeling a bit lonely?"

"Why will you do something about it?" he asked, smiling wickedly at her which Ginny returned.

"Depends on how much you're willing to pay Potter?" she asked, ignoring Ron's sputters and his next statement.

"Ginny Weasley!" he shouted, standing up.

Harry ignored him too. "If Ron doesn't beat me to a bloody pulp, how about thirty galleons?"

"What? Harry!" Ron cried, as Hermione just rolled her eyes and dragged him back down onto the couch.

"_Forty _galleons," Ginny said, looking thoughtful which made Harry turn his head away from the chaos it started with Ron and Hermione; Ginny was a hell of an actor. "I could also make you breakfast for another ten."

"Fifty galleons it is then?"

Ginny nodded, tossing Harry a wink as Ron eyes grew wide and stared at Hermione in disbelief who was frowning at the two of them. "_Mione_," Ron moaned, grabbing her attention by pulled on her arm like a small child trying to catch an attention of an adult. "Do something about them!"

To both Harry and Ginny's surprise- who had stopped their little act without Ron's knowledge -Hermione agreed--quite forcefully. "Harry, could I talk to you?" she asked, getting up to where Harry and Ginny were. She yanked at Harry's arm who groaned and began to protest but she cut him off; "_now_."

As Hermione dragged Harry away the two siblings watched with utmost curiosity. Once Hermione closed the door to her bedroom- after shoving Harry in -Ginny turned her head to her brother and eyed him as if hoping for an answer. "Don't look at me like that," Ron said, "she's probably beating him black and blue like I…" he trailed off and Ginny kept quiet along with him for a moment, waiting for him to continue.

After a few moments she grew tired of waiting and spoke up: "go on, Ron. What do you think Hermione's doing to Harry? Come to think of it, maybe Harry's enjoying it. There's a silencing charm around her room, you know." Ginny said with a smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Ron failed to see her humor. Instead, his usual slightly rosy cheeks paled as he eyed his sister when she said this. "So," he said, shifting in his seat and clearing his throat, "you think Hermione fancies Harry? I mean, when I'm off with Lavender and everything…their alone…"

"Ron- What?" Ginny asked, staring at her brother.

"What?" Ron asked, his cheeks coloring at an alarming rate, "can't I know what my best mates are up too?"

Ginny snickered, which caused Ron to glare at her which didn't help in this situation. "But you weren't asking about your best mates are you? You were asking about _Hermione_. So, what happen to Lavender then, Ron? I mean weren't you the one who said- and in these exact words -'Lav-Lov! You're the l_ave_ of my life!'" Ron gave her a 'ha-ha very funny look,' before sighing. Ginny stopped teasing; moving towards him she sat on the arm of his chair and touched his shoulder. "All right there, Ron? You don't look so good."

"Really? Because yesterday I was looking grand!" he said, giving her a half-grin. When Ginny didn't even smile at his comment, he just patted her hand before shoving it off and said. "Nothing I want my bratty little sister to know."

Getting the hint, Ginny took the throw pillow from behind Ron's back and hit him on the head with it. "Bratty? Little?" she asked, hitting him with every word, "We'll see who's 'little' after this."

"Oh really?" Ron asked, diving for the another pillow before they began to whack one another with pillows and ended up into a tickle fight that didn't last long as they both ran out of breath and on the floor next to one another.

Breathing in and out, Ginny closed her eyes and rested her head on her brother's shoulder while holding his arm with one hand. "Ron?" she whispered, his breathing was still labored but was slowly coming back to a normal pace.

"What? Do I need a breath mint or something?" he asked, causing Ginny to laugh when he actually tested his breath.

"No," Ginny said, grabbing a throw pillow and now lying inches away from him, "I was wondering…if…_when_, I fall in love with Malfoy would you…do you think you'll be able to get along?" There was a silence that stretched soon after wards and Ginny began to grow nervous. Breathing in deeply she muttered: "you don't have to answer. I mean I know how you two are and-"

"Only if you love him," Ron said so suddenly that Ginny had to sit up and look at him, when he found Ginny looking down at him he repeated himself, "only if you really and I mean _completely_ love him I_ might _get along with him. But if he does one thing to you, I_ swear_ I'll--"

"Kill him? Slaughter him? Take his guts and feed it to Lupin when he's a werewolf?" she suggested, and Ron rolled his eyes without answering. Ginny lied back down next to him and stared at the always changing ceiling Hermione had and wished she had gotten it too. Tonight, the ceiling had changed into Leonardo's picture of The Last Supper. Secretly Ginny envied at how wonderful the picture was; sometimes she wished she could draw or paint as well as she sung or as well as Harry played Quidditch.

"Hey Gin?" Ron answered this time going up so he could look down at her.

"What?" she asked, removing her eyes from the picture and looking at her brother with a yawn.

"I think there's a way to stop this," Ron said, looking away from Ginny and over to where the fireplace was, "you know the curse."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked with sarcasm, "and I heard that you got into Lavender's knickers."

Ron colored slightly but glared at Ginny. "I'm serious!"

"You did! Ugh, Ron, _please_ tell me you didn't!

"That's…" Ron shook his head and poked his sister in the ribs hard enough to get her to glare at him and pay attention, "listen, what if you fell in love with someone else?"

"Can _never_ happen," Ginny said, waving off the suggesting and patting Ron's head lightly, "it's alright big brother, you don't have to get upset about it. You're never one to be smart in times like these."

"Oh and you are?"

"Sometimes," Ginny shook her head, "no I'm wrong, most of-"

"The time, you're wrong. Just like you said, no need to deny it."

"And when have you been right?"

"And when have I been wrong?"

"Oh Merlin, _tons_!"

"And they say the strongest bond is between a brother and sister-" Ron began looking bitter at her comment.

"Do they?"

"-…I don't know."

"Figures," Ginny said, with a roll of her eyes that earned her another poke and Ron a slap against his chest before the sound of a bedroom door opened.

"Harry, don't do this!" Hermione voice came through, sounding utterly upset and serious. Ron and Ginny lifted their heads so they could see Hermione and Harry past the chair that had earlier block their vision. "You'll only get hurt!"

"What-" Ron and Ginny began but Harry had already left them. "Mione?" Ron called out, giving Ginny a look before nodding at where Harry left and getting up and heading toward Hermione's room. Ginny took the hint and left the common room, but not before stealing a glance at the clock. She had fifteen minutes before Malfoy expected her back, frowning, she turned her head away from the clock and dashed after Harry.

By the time Ginny reached Harry he was clutching onto the side railing on their floor, breathing hard. Ginny looked around anxiously, hoping, that no teacher would come along this hall seeing as it was least thirty minutes past curfew. Touching his shoulder gently, Ginny tried to get a better look at Harry while talking to him. "Harry? Are you…well; obviously you're not in a great mood are you? Harry, what happened?""

"I need to ask you something…you've got to be completely truthful about it," Harry said, turning his face slightly so that met eye-to-eye.

"All right," Ginny said, looking curiously at Harry.

She could see and hear him swallow before he asked: "if the curse wasn't here and if Malfoy had nothing to do with you…do you think that…would we have actually been with one another?"

Ginny pursed her lips and looked away from Harry before a question of her own came up. She opened her mouth and began to answer to Harry's question but then a sudden voice caused them to both pale.

"Potter, Weasley, you do know what time is it don't you?"

**"H**ermione?" Ron asked, sitting next to her on her bed. "Are-- Are you crying?" Ron asked, moving so he could see her face.

"It's stupid," Hermione said, with a nervous laugh as she wiped the tears away before smiling at Ron, "it's nothing to worry about, really."

"You're crying," Ron said bluntly, before glowering, "did Harry do something?"

"Sort of," Hermione muttered, looking down at her hands, "but its not-"

"So," Ron said, roughly standing up while Hermione looked up at him, completely shocked, "its true then?" Without waiting for Hermione to answer he soon began towards the door.

"Wait!" Hermione cried, going after him, "what are you talking about? What's true? Ron, don't leave!"

Ron paused somewhere in the middle of Hermione living room where throw pillows were scattered about at his feet. "That you fancy Harry," he said, his voice harsher and far rougher then he had intended. But it didn't matter, because as he said it he broke into a run with Hermione's voice calling after him as he did so. Not focused enough to be shocked that he made it to his tower without getting caught he kneeled before the fat lady who eyed him and stared at his hands, as if hoping for an answer. Something,_ anything _that would tell him why he felt like he had been beaten, healed, and beaten again when he said that Hermione fancied Harry and when she didn't deny it.

She didn't deny it.

Ruffling his hair, he looked up at the fat lady and whispered the password before getting on his feet and walking into the Gryffindor tower.

**"F**reckles," Draco said, his tone none-too-cheerful, as he heard the portrait door open, "you're late."

"Not my fault," came the agitated response. "I've gotten detention because you haven't got the brain to actually think of a way to have me return here _without _it."

He turned his face completely blank and unmoved besides the raised eyebrow. Ginny stood there before him, positively livid and that, for an odd reason, made him happy. "Who caught you? And I did. I figured you'd have Granger bring you. What, did something happen?"

"Shut up," she snapped, removing her cloak, "I've gotten a rotten headache and it's from you're _lovely_ head of house."

"Snape?" he asked, walking towards her while she placed away her cloak and soon worked on her tie.

"Yes," Ginny hissed through gritted teeth, "fifteen minutes before I have to come back-- fifteen! Take note of that Malfoy --I was with…" she trailed off as Malfoy moved her hands away from her tie and pulled it off for her.

Looking up with a faint smile on his lips he said: "you were with…"

"I hate you," Ginny huffed, shoving past him and stalking up the stairs.

"I thought you said you_ disliked _me," he called after her.

"You're dreaming!" she snapped back, causing his smile to grow slightly before following her.

When he reached the door he found her searching her drawers for something; ignoring this he came up behind her and leaned over so he could whisper into her ear. "Isn't it true that the last time you said that I was_ dreaming _you practically mugged me while we slept?"

Ginny looked over at him, over her shoulder and glared. "Go. To. Hell," she seethed, and turned around and faced him, "move, so I can change."

"Oh, you don't have to leave for my sake," he said, fully smiling, "you can strip right in front of me, I really don't mind."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I said I was going to change not strip. Get your head out of the gutter."

"I should, but with someone as sexy as you, how can I?" he asked while moving a stand of hair behind her shoulder, making sure his fingers touched her neck lightly.

Ginny gritted her teeth as she blushed uncontrollably. "Look you over ego prat, just because you say that to ever thing that can walk doesn't mean I have to listen to you," she snapped, before shoving past him and heading to the loo.

"You're right," he said, and Ginny paused before the door. "I _do _say that to every thing that walks."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment before saying, very calmly: "you're trying to spite me aren't you?"

"Yes, you're quite funny when you're angry."

She turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. "Glad to be of some entertainment to you Ferret," she said, her eyes flashing at him which only made his smile grow. She closed her eyes again before walking into the loo with his eyes following her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** Urgh, school's starting. I have minor writers block from too many thoughts (yes scary isn't it? --): Plans, activities, eating, sleeping, and homework must be considered. Other then that this is a very fluffy chapter and I have a hangnail--enjoy! )

**  
Nemo Autem Mei Amor  
Chapter Six**

**  
S**he needed to learn something to punish Malfoy--badly.

When they had their 'little argument' she accidentally finally told him who she was with to earn her_ lovely _detention and_ now _every time Harry tried to talk to her, guess who was around the corner? (Sometimes literally) Right, Malfoy the biggest prick of the school--no, not big enough, Ginny thought evilly as she glared at him from across the room, he's the biggest prick in the world--no, in this_ centaury_. Somewhat pleased at that observation she stretched her legs with a sleepy yawn. She was mad of course, and tired too but going to sleep now would mean---

Being in bed with _Malfoy._

Closing her eyes for a moment she pinched the bridge of her nose before opening her eyes and shifting in her seat. Something wasn't right. The fire was burning brightly as it was, the clock ticked and tock lazily, the seats hadn't moved---

Malfoy was missing.

How could someone move that fast? She thought with a wrinkle of her nose. Dismissing any further thought of Malfoy she let her head dropped somewhat to the side and closed her eyes again. She was so tired; it was about half-past ten at night and she had finished her homework. It would've been a lovely time to sleep until she had to wake up for the day she had detention with Snape but then she didn't want to be with Malfoy. She was angry with him, she had to remind herself that but then wouldn't it be better to be mad at him and be comfortable? In his arms? Sleeping.

Her eyes snapped open.

Her lips dropped into a frown; she could admit that she _did _like how easily she slept around Malfoy but she didn't. There was nothing in the world that could convince her to tell anyone- or Malfoy, for that matter -that she liked waking up and sleeping next to him. Nope, nothing--

But sleep.

With a small and unnoticeable whimper- that could've been known as a grunt -Ginny titled her head slightly at a sudden as an odd feeling trickled down her spine. With her brows creasing forward slightly, she turned her head to the right at the feeling of someone staring at her. No, no one there, she reassure herself before looking to the left and--

"So, there's where you went," she mused aloud but not on purpose. Although, the usual blush was hard to fight as she yawned and blinked her eyes at the feel of tears lining at the edge of them.

Malfoy cocked his head to the side, an air of calm hanging around him. Closing her eyes she tried to ignore the fact that she could just lean over and lie on the couch so she could fall into a blissful sleep. Must stay awake, she thought wearily. She soon forced herself to think of random things: Dumbledore in boxers…Snape in a dress…_Malfoy_ in a dress…Malfoy in his boxers…Malfoy standing right over her…

"Hmm?" she blinked her eyes and found him leaning over her.

"Tired, Freckles?" he asked, humor floating in his voice.

"Nnh?" she managed out before feeling herself being picked up as if she weighed the weight of a feather. Leaning her head against his chest she smiled unconsciously and leaned her head onto his chest while breathing in his regular soapy scent that had a slight spice to it (that also made Ginny's smile twitch higher). Without another thought, she fell to sleep in his arms possibly not even before he reached the bedroom.

When Ginny woke the next morning she let out a soft groan; her throat felt dry, her head was pounding, and it was too hot. Much too hot for her liking; blinking open her eyes she found herself lying in bed, with the curtains to the room wide open with light flooing through. Giving a dry cough she winced at the sudden pain at her head before looking around the room and finding it empty but that wasn't what puzzled her. What puzzled her was how she came here, in bed, and woke up this morning--

"Oh god," she moaned, while removing the blanket off her and finding it suddenly cold when she did so; she was late and--and--

_Mad. _

So mad that she wanted to _hurt_ something--no, _kill _something and she knew who, she thought as she began to swagger to the bathroom. But where was--

--The main door to the room opened and the person Ginny had been looking for entered; his eyes traveling to the bed before he cocked his head slightly to look at her. "What are you doing up?" he asked, his eyebrow moving upwards slowly.

Her eyes narrowed at him while she wrenched open the door. "Class you bonehead," she snapped, entering the bathroom and grabbing her red toothbrush, which on the bottom read: **G.M.W**. As she brought it up to her mouth the charm that was on it formed a perfect amount of toothpaste.

"Bonehead," he said, poking his head into the bathroom, "that's a new one and I'm not to sure you should be going to class---you've missed half of them already."

Ginny sputtered against the toothpaste and brush. "What?" she asked, the form escaping her mouth and began to travel down the side of her chin. "And you let me miss them?"

He nodded.

Ginny flushed in anger.

"You stupid, blond--"

"Much as I_ love _to be complimented," he said, his lips curving upwards slightly, "I have to stop you. First, you ought to wash your face and rinse because as lovely as you look in your shorts and top I'd rather you look more lady like then a rabid dog--"

Ginny eyes narrowed at him before she reluctantly rinsed and began to wash her face.

"--Second, you're running a fever and I can't let you go to class. I've only come to bring you some food and check up on you." Face washed, she wrinkled her nose to keep from sneezing before reaching for her brush and glaring at him through the mirror. "Of course," he said eyeing her back through it as she untangled her hair with a few sweeps of her brush, "you mustn't waste your energy on complimenting me--even though I_ did _skip a few classes to check up on you and it was hard to get those ruddy house elves to get you some food. Not to mention carrying it up here without anyone noticing--"

Ginny sneezed before placing back her brush down and rolling her eyes at Malfoy.

"--Yes, of course keep up you're energy. But don't expect me to care for you like this every day, eh?" he asked, as she turned around and swagger over to the door with a weak yawn. "Does it even bother you that I've said that?" he asked, his voice slightly agitated that made Ginny smirk as she twisted her face away so he couldn't see. 

Regaining her blank look Ginny looked at Malfoy who had followed her out of the bathroom. "Did you say you brought food?"

Malfoy's jaw muscle twitched slightly and Ginny smiled pleasantly at him as he answered: "yes, I've brought you food," he said, through gritted teeth.

Ginny giggled which surprised him and caused her to giggle even more. "I like seeing you angry," she said, seating her self onto the bed before lying herself on it with a yawn; with her legs partly covered by the blanket and her head on one of the pillows. "Suppose it's just as funny as when you get me angry, huh?" she asked, pulling up the blanket higher before lifting herself up slightly to find Malfoy seated next to her with a bowl in his hand.

"Eat," he said, tapping his wand on the bowl so that it kept in it's levitated position before letting it drift over to Ginny who yawned and relaxed against the headboard of her bed. She reached for the spoon, but then a brilliant idea came over her.

"Malfoy?" she asked innocently, her eyes lashes fluttering bashfully. Malfoy, who had rested one of his elbows on the arm of the chair and began to pick at his nails, merely raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. "Could you feed me? I'm suddenly feeling weak."

"No, you're not," he answered, before getting up and sitting in front of her, "but fine; there's bound to be a point in this right?"

Ginny blinked- her headache subsiding slightly -as Malfoy dipped the spoon into the bowl and placed it in front of her;_ was _there a point? Why had she asked him to do this? It didn't make sense at all and it only left her--

"Not hungry? Or are you trying to make me angry again?" he asked, jerking the spoon gently so that the liquid swooshed back and forth slightly at the movement.

--_Confused_.

"Or is it too hot? I swore I placed a cooling charm." She did again; she giggled. But he seemed to ignore it this time as he blew gentle onto the spoon before placing in front of her mouth again.

She opened her mouth and ate, or more drank, it before smiling at him as he concentrated on the next spoon. Despite it having too much pepper and the soup being a little too cold Ginny ended up thinking that it was perfect.

**L**ater that evening, Ginny woke up to find Malfoy still up and scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment nearby. "What're you doing?" she asked, her voice coming out in a croak in which she covered by clearing her throat. He paused for a moment and instead of waiting for him to answer she wrapped the blanket around her and sat next to him. "What time is it?"

He placed his quill down and turned to her, without a word he raised his hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm," he said, "feel any better?"

"Yeah, tons," she said, her mouth forming a shy smile as a light pink touched her cheeks, "thanks by the way." She turned her head away and tucked her hair behind her ear; she was supposes to be mad at him. Angry at him for pushing away Harry and--

_--Detention._

"Shit," she said, looking over at Malfoy who seem to read her mind as a smirk graced his face.

"You don't have detention tonight," he said, "You should thank me for that too. I talk to Snape for you and--" he stopped. Ginny sniffed and gave him a watery smile. "Are you crying?" he said slowly, his face leaning towards her slightly. 

She gave a small 'ha' while leaning her head back and blinking back the sudden flow of tears. She didn't understand it and it was frustrating that she didn't get how Malfoy easily got to her. Swallowing, she leaned forward too so their faces where close. She could smell his breath as she continued to lean in, it smelled like mint and she guessed he had already prepared for bed. Inching closer she watch as his eyebrow raised up so slightly that if she had remained in her proper position she wouldn't have noticed. Closer, she inched until their forehead touched and she could hear his breath come short then--

_--Conk;_ she bumped her forehead with his before withdrawing with a giggle as she studied his dazed expression. He blinked and his mouth curved upwards into a smile as she covered her hand with her mouth in attempt to calm her giggles. 

"And you call me odd," he said, before shifting slightly away from her on the bench that sat before their desk in the bedroom. "Here, sit next to me. I've changed the lyrics to the song," he said, passing her the parchment as she lifted herself and sat next on the spot he patted--vaguely realizing how close she was sitting, she took the parchment before reading it.

**  
It was too early that everything fell around us  
Too soon that the pain began  
And too late did it heal  
It's been ages since I've ran--  
Ran back to you**

Ginny clicked her tongue against her teeth in an annoyed manner when she found he messed up the rest enough so that she could only make out a few words that hardly made any sense. "Don't be so happy about it," Malfoy said, his voice right next to her ear, "it's not grand I know. But I'm not great at being creative--although, Mother seems to differ--"

Ginny's lips curled into a smile.

"--Hence the fact that she placed me into piano and made me promise to continue at school," he continued on, taking the parchment out of her hands, "which is why we have one in our quarters."

"I like it," Ginny said, before cocking her head slightly in interest as Malfoy began to pile up the scrap pieces of paper in the trash and some of the scribbled on parchment into a pile, "but who's the one you keep running back to?"

He paused, looking at her with a frown on his lips before shaking his head. "No, not yet," he whispered, "I can't tell you yet."

"Oh so I don't have to worry about you loving her more then?" she asked, her voice light in a joking manner hoping to ease the strained atmosphere that was surrounding them.

His lip curved up slightly before coming back to his frown but somehow, Ginny felt her shoulders relax. "No, you'll never have to worry about that," he said before raising an eyebrow, "Can I trust that you won't love Pothead more then me?"

"_Pothead_?" she asked, her brows inching forward at the comment as a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes, suits him doesn't it?" he asked, his lips curving back up again.

Ginny wrinkled her nose before giving him a slight shove. "No, you don't have to worry about me and Harry but I want you to at least try and be nice--or nicer."

"Fine," he said, "long as you don't give me the cold shoulder again like you did last night."

Ginny rolled her eyes before thrusting her hand out, with a smirk and a wink at Malfoy who raised an eyebrow at her antics. "Deal," she said, wiggling her fingers slightly as she waited for him to shake them and agree. He didn't though--

--Not right away at least.

Instead, he leaned over and pecked her on the cheek before grinning at her flushed face. He gripped her hand in his and gave them a hand shake before saying back, in a quiet voice that mirrored the voice he used in the infirmary: "deal."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Warning: Sad chapter that will lead to Draco/Ginny astray for now…

**  
Nemo Autem Mei Amor  
Chapter Seven**

**  
H**er eyes had widened from surprised as she watched him turn his head away slightly as if he was annoyed or--

A giggled escaped her and he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

--He looked as if he was _shy_ or even…_nervous_. "A yes or no would be fine, you know," he said, turning his head to look at the person who walked into the Great Hall. The person brightened seeing Ginny and gave a small wave before making their way to Hufflepuff table.

"Sorry," Ginny said, turning her head back to him, "What was the question again?"

His eyes narrowed forward slightly before he let out a quick breath and repeated: "Would you join me for breakfast?" She clasped her hand over her mouth as she tried to hide a growing smile. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, leading her to Slytherin table. "Obviously you enjoy my torment," he snapped over his shoulder, which made her laugh quietly.

"You have no idea," she said, as he made room for them at the end of the table. "Honestly, how would you feel if someone you…let's say 'known' as your enemy, was pushed toward you because-- quiet frankly --you'd _die_---"

"Much as this is interesting," he said, placing some bacon onto his plate and offering some to her, "It's just a repeat of our…_arrangement_, isn't it?"

"--Well, yes but you haven't let me finished," she argued, before shaking her head to his offer on eggs, "What was the last thing I said? Right, dying, well let's say this were to happen and during this time you always thought this…_person_ was rather cold and lacking of feeling or heart---"

"Orange juice, it'll be good for your cold," he said, motioning a hand to the orange juice before placing a piece of beacon in his mouth quickly, "and I don't find myself lacking_ heart_, as you say, merely just--"

"Focus!" Ginny snapped, shaking her head to the orange juice, "Malfoy…I think that…" she trailed off, her eyebrows inching forward as she bit her lip before sighing and glaring at him, "I forgot."

"Good," he said, flashing a smile, "now eat."

"You can't tell me what to do," she said huffily, her cheeks reddening slightly as she caught a dark look from Parkinson.

He gave a small shrug and took a sip from his cup before continuing to eat again. "Well, you're bound to eat aren't you? So, I'm not _quite_ telling you to eat I'm--"

"Oh _shut _up," Ginny said, tucking her hair behind her ear and taking an apple. Biting into it, barely even chewing the first bite, she said: "happy?" before lifting her free hand to stop the juice from falling down her cheeks.

"_Freckles_," Malfoy said, in an agitated and awfully high voice that caused Ginny to laugh. Taking the napkin that he gave her she met his eye, smiling, and blushed under the wink he threw her before continuing to eat her apple. As she did so, she let her free hand drop to her lap and leaned slightly onto the table so that the arm holding the apple was leaning against it. Chewing into the apple again she smiled at the young boy before her, who looked away and looked back again. As she gave a small wave to the first or second year she felt a lump fall into the hand that was in her lap and looked down--

Another flush crawled up her face, and she looked up at Malfoy who continued conversing with a sour looking forth year who apparently was arguing with him about the government. She looked back down to the lap and felt his hand grip tighter to hers. Heart beating madly, she looked back up and smiled at the boy again, feeling happier when he gave a smirk back. As she introduced herself to the boy, she gripped back.

**W**riting down the homework she was given by Snape in her most useful gift from Hermione, she quickly closed the book and stuffed it into her bag. Placing the backpack onto her shoulder she walked quickly to the front, passing Snape who was sitting himself at his desk, and nearly out the door. She paused, hand gripping the door. Swallowing she turned back around and had expected to face her potions professor but instead she was in back in the Chamber.

Taking a deep breath, her bag dropped beside her in a loud cluck and she vaguely thought of ink bottles that had probably broken and her notes that were probably strained--

"Ms. Weasley, are you alright?"

That voice it's---

"Tom," she whispered, her breath catching at the transparent image before her. Closing her eyes she whimpered and felt her back press against the cold hard wall of the Chamber. "Please…don't hurt him," she begged. Harry, she thought, he said he was going to hurt _Harry_. "T- take me instead."

"Ms-" he said, reaching toward her shoulder.

"No!" She shouted, withering away from the hand, "no, please…n- no…"

The next thing she knew, she felt that déjà vu of someone hitting her in the head once again before passing out.

**"R**on!" Harry shouted, running towards the doors of the infirmary. He watched as his friend lifted his head away from Hermione and look over at him. "Ron," Harry repeated trying to catch his breath as he stood before his friend, "What…"

"It's Ginny," Ron said, showing no shame at the tears that had already touched his face, "they won't say a thing about her."

"I don't…I don't understand," Harry said, swallowing hard as his eyes flickered to Hermione, who tried to speak, before resting on Ron who stood up at Harry's words.

"She's in the hospital again," he said, his voice straining, "and you _don't understand_? Well how about this, Harry? Malfoy, yes that bloody buffoon, is in there_ with _my sister! And_ me_, her brother? No, they can't let_ her _brother in can they?"

"Ron--" Hermione began.

In a moment, Harry pulled his long time friend into an embrace and clapped his back. "She won't get better if you flip out in the hallways, will she?" he muttered to him, as his friend's head dropped heavily onto his shoulder and grunted in disagreement. "Then wait because your going to have to get use to Malfoy being first in line now…we all do…"

For a moment Harry's eyes met with Hermione and he finally understood what he tried to tell her that night. Bringing Ron back to sit next to Hermione, Harry sat across them and eyed the infirmary door with a heavy heart. No matter how hard he would try, he could never get Ginny to love him so long as this curse was alive. Closing his eyes, he buried his face into his hands and blocked all light from stinging his crying eyes. 

**"W**hat do you think I should do, Professor?" Draco asked. He was standing near the front of the room, with one of his hands clenched by his side while the other hand still held onto the door handle as if wanting an escape. "I don't know how to cure a flash back."

"I know," Snape said, bowing his head slightly, "and I don't expect you to do such a thing. However, I do think that when she wakes it would be best if she saw you first."

A silence stretched closely after that before a small sound of a thud from Draco placing his forehead against the wall came. He released his grip from the door handle and glared at his professor, the one he came to trust within the school and yet hate. "Do you know she won't even say my _name_? Or the fact that we _fight nearly everyday_? Think of it professor, and I mean this in the utmost respect, how would you feel if you were placed in my position? At times I wonder, if she wasn't by my side at night and if it weren't for this blasted curse I'd become happier.

"I've been doing what mother says," he said, running a hand through his golden locks, "I've been acting like a complete gentlemen. Yet, she doesn't even care for me. Which I find quiet hilarious because that's _exactly_ how I've been feeling about her. I don't_ care_ and acting as if I do…" he trailed off, and whirled around to look at Ginny's bed. He swore he heard a movement, but then shook his head and returned to look at his blank faced professor.

"I suggest you stop acting then, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said, with a sneer that caused Draco to sneer back, "she will be your wife after all."

Walking past him, Draco felt his cloak brush against his pant leg before leaving him in the dark with Ginny. Clenching his fist he let out a low breath and pulled his wand out to turn on the lights before quickly sitting himself by the bed; placing his hand to his lips in thought as he stared at her back. "Cats out of the bag isn't it, Freckles?" he muttered eyeing her form before sighing and lifting himself from the chair.  
_  
Best if she saw you first.  
_  
Jaw clenching he walked swiftly to the doorway and gripped tightly at the door. If it were best for her, he thought, then this would be easier, wouldn't it? Besides, she'd probably would be happier if Potter were around. Wrenching open the door he walked out of the infirmary and met the eye of her older brother who's glare met his. Ignoring him for the moment, he walked over to Potter who's head faced towards him and his eyes, slightly puffy and red.

"Been crying Potter?" he asked, stiffly.

"Drop dead, Malfoy," Potter said in a dull tone, while giving the same look that Weasley did.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? So you can be with _her_, right?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as his glare hardened. Smirking, Draco leaned forward a bit and leveled with Potter. "You have my permission to try," he said, before walking back into the infirmary and back to Ginny who had awaken. Sitting straight up in bed and with her red waves draped against her right shoulder, she glared at him. Raising his eyebrow again he took a step into the room, but she stopped him.

"Don't come in here," she snapped, "if I bother you so much, then we should stay away from one another for now. I think…it would be best if we did," she finished, with her voice soft and quiet.

Meeting her eye briefly, he hid the shock that filled him and re-opened the door to find Potter standing there. "Pomfrey said that you let me--"

"I know," he snapped, before roughly pushing aside Potter and quickly leaving the infirmary. As he reached the beginning stairs to the floor he never felt so weak, so utterly stupid. Looking down at his hands he felt…ashamed of himself. Cursing loudly he moved as quickly as his feet could carry him, back to their quarters and opened the liquor he had been saving for a "special occasion," as his mother had said. Grabbing a glass he filled it before gulping it down quickly.

Sadly, he felt_ much _better.

**H**er fist tightened upon the white sheets as she heard Harry close the door quietly behind him. Sniffing slightly she looked over at him and forced her smile a simple thought coming to her, they were alone now. She lifted her hand and patted a seat on the bed, next to her. He obliged; seating himself next to her she felt an odd shiver come from being near him and fought and urge to pull up the blankets. "Gin--"

"What did he say to you Harry?" she whispered, running her hand up and down her arm, "you have to tell me."

"Then you have to tell me what he said," Harry said, leaning onto the headboard next to her, "you have to tell me what he did that made you like this."

"This?" she asked, looking at him with confusion within her brown eyes, "What do you mean by 'this?'"

Harry eyed her for a moment, his gaze meeting with hers. Then quietly, he reached his hand over and placed it against her cheek before dropping it onto her shoulder. "Haven't you noticed? You started to cry ever since he left the room."

"Wha--" she began lifting her own fingers to her face and touching her cheeks and, he was right, they were wet. Then she felt a burning sensation come through her chest, a sob escape, and a desperate need to cry.  
_  
I don't care and acting as if I do…  
_  
Harry's arm wrapped tightly around her and she allowed herself to be warmed by him, to be temporally comforted by someone else. Someone, that probably never would've hurt her. Someone she might've been able to love again.  
_  
Cats out of the bag isn't it, Freckles?"  
_  
A low moan of pain came through as she gripped onto Harry tighter. He knew didn't he? She thought, sobbing harder against Harry who's words of comfort were lost to her, he knew she was awake.  
_  
I suggest you stop acting then, Mr. Malfoy  
_  
Her breathing grew harsh, and she pulled away from Harry slightly. Looking straight into his eyes, she begged and begged. Her fist hitting him once in a while in the chest. "Keep him away from me, Harry," she was whispering, "I don't want to see him. He makes me…remember," she rasped crying harder now. Harry only pulled her tightly against him, cradling her in his arms while running his hands through her hair and whispering one word of comfort that finally calmed Ginny into a pitiful sleep…

"OK." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **I never had so much fun writing a chapter! Don't worry, you'll find out. ) Bit of a cliffhanger, but I _did _ give you guys two updates _and_ a very good ending to this chapter!

**Nemo Autem Mei Amor**

**Chapter Eight**

**H**e could hear the bedroom door open and that same feeling he had gotten earlier came back, cutting him off for speech for the moment. "Did they just let you out?" he asked, turning on his heel before frowning at the figure before him. "Potter," he said, rolling his eyes, "What? She doesn't want to see me anymore?"

He watched as Potter's face twisted into a sneer, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You should be happy now, shouldn't you Malfoy? After all it's what you wanted isn't it?"

He could feel his headache throb harder in anger, sucking in a breath he turned back around and continued his thought on the last line before he would forget. "And I suppose your happy as well?" he asked, turning back around, "Or is she living hell as I have for the past two days?"

"What does it matter to you?" Potter snapped which made him close his eyes in stifled laughter; had he truly said that he missed this? Potter's quick anger?

"You're right, it doesn't," he said, with a small shrug, "her stuff is on the right bureau. I can only guess she's not coming back." For a moment they stood there, staring one another down. Then he turned his gaze to the pictures on top of the bureau and smiled back at Potter. A loathing smile that caused Potter to scowl in return. "She always chose you Potter," he said, walking towards the bathroom, "remember that."

With the sound of the door closing, he left Potter to take her stuff. Seating himself at the tubs edge he mumbled the locking and silencing charm before placing his wand aside and dropping his head into his hands. Why did he have to feel so stupid though? He thought squeezing his eyes tightly against the headache that he knew was because of her.

Her…

If it weren't for _her_, how different would life have been? If he could, if he wanted, would he _wish_ for her out of his life? To never again, set his sights upon her?

_Yes,_ he would love that and yet---

--Why did it hurt so much to think this way? Did he lie? Did he _force_ himself to say that he was acting with her? Breathing in deeply through his nose he looked up at the sink and eyed the two sets of two brushes there. Could it be…?

No, it's..._impossible_, he thought standing up and heading over to the sink. Reaching down he lifted her toothbrush and gently touched the engraving before eyeing himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw. Pale and a look that proved to show lack of sleep he felt utterly helpless…

Because of _her_. Breathing in deeply he decided that it was the curse and only the curse, and yet, that day and those words that Dumbledore had said still attacked him. He wished he knew which were actions was his and which was the cursed one. He wished he knew, but the longer he lived day to day feeling as though he longed for her…he couldn't tell the difference.

He couldn't tell the difference…

Throwing the toothbrush back into the cup, he heard it twirl around in the cup before hearing the cup crash into the sink below it. I'll wait then, he thought, I've waited most of the summer and I can wait once again. He walked back to the tub and turned the faucet with his hand. The hand he held her smaller one in, vaguely hearing the hiss of water he eyed the hand and closed his eyes. He could almost feel her grip against his.

Quickly, he slammed that hand down onto the marble tub siding and felt tears blind his vision. He probably broke the blasted hand, but he was glad. Laughing quietly to himself, he turned off the faucet and walked out of the quarters (ignoring Potter) and headed to the infirmary.

**S**he rolled her eyes at Ron who was growing desperate in meeting her in Chinese checkers. She watched him concentrate for a while, and nearly laughed at the memory of him looking completely convinced she would lose to him. She was spending another night at the Hospital Wing before being able to leave to Hermione's quarters. Although it was unhealthy, she was glad that Madame Pomfrey had potions that numbed her headaches.

"Ron, _move _already!" she said, while vaguely wondering where Harry was. He had said he was getting a few clothes for her a mere half-an-hour ago and even though she knew she was being paranoid, she hoped Malfoy and him weren't fighting.

"Oh I've got one," Ron said, moving his red piece to jump over two of her blue ones and enter her headquarters. Ginny just merely shook her head and moved one of her blue pieces into his headquarters and smirked.

"I win," she said, triumphantly. She winced slightly and looked sideways at Lavender who had come in with Ron. "Lavender, you're pulling all my hair out."

"Oh shush," she said, "it's the only way for me to braid your hair like this. Merlin, I love your hair; it's nearly as soft as your brothers," she muttered, missing the blush on Ron's face and Ginny's false gagging.

"I hate this game," Ron muttered a second later as they began to pack it back up, "don't' know why Hermione bothered to give it to me."

"Because she thought you'd like it, you prat," Ginny said, thanking Lavender for braiding her hair. "Don't you both have work to do?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow at Ron who blushed again.

"Er, yeah, yeah I think we do," he said quickly as he packed the game into his backpack, "we'll see you Gin."

"Bye," Ginny said, with an utterly sweet smile on her features, "don't do anything wretched, OK?"

"By doing our homework?" Ginny could hear Lavender ask as Ron quickly pushed her away from Ginny. Laughing quietly to herself, she reached over and poured herself a cup of water. Cradling the cup in her hands, she leaned her back against the headboard and looked over at the bed nearby her. Frowning, she turned her gaze back to the clear water and forced herself not to think about what had happened one night.

Lifting the cup to her lips, she swallowed it and turned to the infirmary doors opening. Her frown deepened as she watched Malfoy walked past her, clutching his hand, and to Madame Pomfrey who was tending to a student who had caught the flu. Looking away she covered her mouth and fought a cough before placing down the cup and letting it go. I'm getting sick too, she thought grumpily as she rolled her head upon her shoulders.

Easing back onto the pillows she looked down at the braid Lavender did and ran her fingers against it. A small smile crossed her features and she thought that she should ask if Hermione could do this to her hair as well. Coughing into her hand again, she looked up and caught Malfoy's gaze before looking away again. An odd burning sensation filled her chest as she realized that he had been watching her. Looking towards the ceiling, she sniffed and blinked back the rush of tears that couldn't seem to stop from coming ever since Malfoy had left that day. Which of course couldn't be helped, or ignored because the utter sad fact was--

A low sigh escaped her.

--She loved him and he didn't feel a thing for her.

Pulling at the ribbon that held her braid she ruined the hair and let it fall in waves. It flowed away from her shoulder and wrapped around her back, warming her slightly. Bringing her knees up she rested her head there and forced her self not to cry.

The infirmary doors opened again.

She lifted her head up and smiled at Harry who came in with a bag held in his hand. He smiled back but not before casting a glance at where Malfoy was. Walking over, she looked at Malfoy out of the corner of her eye and say he was still looking over. Fixing her gaze back to Harry she watched as he placed her bag down and walked over to her…

The place changed again; she was back in the Chamber. Weak and tired she watched as black shoes walked towards her, it's heel clicking onto the floor as if mocking her. "Ginerva, Ginerva," she could hear Tom whisper as her gaze lifted back to his face that looked so solid now, "What a fool you are."

Yes, Tom, she thought feeling tears blind her; I know…I know…

When she awoke this time, she found herself cradled in someone's arms. Tears still flowed from her cheeks and her body shivered with…fear? She didn't understand the feeling that enveloped her. Looking up she smiled as her eyes rested upon the worried gaze. Reaching her hand up, she felt that feeling disappear as she touched his cheek. "Draco…" she whispered, feeling utterly drained before she passed out.

"**Y**ou're orders are to stay, Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey said, her voice harsh and nearly threatening as she helped poured more water into the jug that lied to the right of Ginny on a nightstand.

"Of course," he answered, watching her sleeping form, "I wouldn't have it any other way." For a moment Madame Pomfrey met his eyes and he swore he saw a small smile flitter upon her thin lips before she walked away from the bed, leaving them be. Rising from his chair, he stood before her and watched as her chest rose gently from the breaths she took from her parted lips. Her wavy hair flowed around her and he smirked at the thought of her becoming sleeping beauty.

Leaning forward, he brushed a hair away from her face, with his good hand, and eyed her freckles that scattered about her nose. "So innocent," he whispered, narrowing his eyes slightly as if going against the feeling that crept upon him.

_Kiss her…_

He could hear himself think as his eyes dropped upon her lips. Slightly chapped and red, they seemed to be the most delicious looking thing in the world. His breathing grew harsh as he trailed his finger around them, touching and awing at how soft it was even though it looked so rough.

_Kiss her_…

He thought again and he barely placed up a fight as his finger touched her hair, twirling it around. He shouldn't because she was asleep and wouldn't feel it. He should because she was practically his fiancée. He shouldn't because at any moment she could wake again. But he wanted to…he wanted to…

_Kiss he_r…

And brushing his lips gently against hers, he did. Before standing up and removing his shoes. Was it so hard to admit that he missed sleeping next to her the past couple of nights? No. To her? Yes. Ignoring the creaks of the bed, he laid next to her and an unknowing smile crossed his lips as she moved her body to fit against his…

Waking up he found the bed empty, quickly placing his shoes on once again he asked Madame Pomfrey what had happened and was told that she had left with Granger. Feeling like he was slapped, he had first moved to go after her and demand what the hell was going on but then thought better of it and went back to their quarters where he bruised himself with a plan.

**S**he lifted two fingers to her lips and felt her brows inched forward as she wondered why they felt so tingly. Sighing, she continued her make-up work, only to drift off in thought a moment later. Was it right for me to leave? She thought, remembering how shock and oddly happy she was to wake next to Malfoy again. "But then," she muttered, tightening her messy pony tail, "he might've just done it because he probably has aches."

Yawning, she stretched in her seat and grunted in the odd satisfaction of finding herself in an awkward position in the chair. That seemed to help her back much better then sitting straight up for the time being. Grunting again she sat back up and looked down at her Potions essay. In a fierce thought, she wished they weren't fighting so that she could have help on this. She was sick of asking Hermione for help--which only seem to turn out as confusing her. Placing her quill down, she noticed the sudden growling of her stomach and laughed quietly to her self.

Getting up, she placed on her cloak and decided to head to the kitchens for a snack and maybe get some motivation to help her work.

"_Why do you always do that?" he asked, rising and eyebrow and lifting his gaze from the book he had to read in History of Magic. She looked up at him and paused for a moment before going into the bed next to him with a yawn._

"_Do what?" she asked, turning her head to look at him._

_A small smile appeared upon his features as he closed the book. "When you make a mistake or do something stupid--"_

"_Malfoy," she said warningly, although a smile was on her lips as well._

"_--You laugh at yourself," he finished, his voice lowering to a whisper. She stared at him for a moment, but he had turned and placed his book onto the night stand before lowering himself besides her. She almost asked why it would matter if she laughed at herself or not, but he cut her off, his gaze up high to the ceiling with his hands tucked under his head. "It takes a strong person to do that--to laugh at your mistakes and to keep on doing that even when you think no one is around."_

_She laughed. "What? And you think I'm a 'strong person?'"_

_He moved his gaze from the ceiling and dropped it to hers. Eyes widening slightly she stopped laughing, stopped smiling, and stared back at him. "Yeah," he said, "I suppose you can say that." _

_She was blushing too much to even retort back._

"I'm an idiot," she whispered, as she dodged past a prefect. Standing before the pear she tickled it and stood before the open door for a moment. "If I keep this up, it'll be as if I'm morning…" she stopped and stood face to face with, "…him."

"Really?" he asked, his tone dry, "Who died?"

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly took the only free seat--in front of him. "None of your business," she snapped, as a few house elves made their way quickly towards her.

"Then don't go talking to yourself out loud then," he replied, calmly scooping up a piece of chocolate cake.

"Isn't it late to eat that?" she asked, hotly, "you can get fat doing that you know."

He raised an eyebrow and placed the scoop into his mouth before shrugging. "None of your business," he replied calmly, which was enough for Ginny to flush angrily in return.

Seething she forced herself to calmly ask for some food before laying her head down onto the table. After a few moments, she calmed a bit and finally heard him asking her something. Raising her head she threw him a confused look and he smirked before repeating himself.

"Want to try? Much as I hate to say, the cake here is quite good," he said, placing fork in front of her and waving it slightly like he had done when feeding her soup. Looking at the cake and back to him, she was about to eat it--even moved for it--before he drew it back and ate it himself. "Of course," he said, swallowing the piece and licking at a crumb that stayed on his upper lip, "I wouldn't want to make you fat."

"Then don't offer it," she retorted, licking her lips unconsciously as her gaze dropped back down to the cake. She lifted her gaze back up and felt her ears go hot at the look he was giving her--or more, her lips. "W- what are you looking at?"

His gaze lifted to her eyes and they shined slightly, the color going back from a dark blue to his usual grey. "Nothing," he said, smiling, "here." He scooped up a last part of the cake and waved it in front of her again. "It's good," he said, after she hadn't moved for it.

Frowning, she opened her mouth and ate the bit of chocolate cake. Almost immediately she could feel it melting into her mouth; sighing, a smile appeared on her lips. She looked over at Malfoy who chuckled lightly before motioning with a clean napkin that she had something on her lower lip. "Oh," she muttered, before licking it and looking back over at him, "Is it…"

She trailed off at the look that had, once again, appeared on his face.

"…Gone?" she muttered softly, looking away as food appeared before her.

"Yeah," he answered, sounding breathless, "it's gone."

Picking up her spoon she scooped up the soup and lifted it up to her lips, blowing gently on it before placing it into her mouth. Immediately she could feel the warm soup drop down into her throat and warm her chest. Looking back to Malfoy, she smirked at him. "Want some?" she asked.

He placed down his fork and pushed aside the empty plate, that held some crumbs of the cake before shrugging. Smiling, she fed him.

**H**ermione heard the portrait door open and walked down her stairs quickly. Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, she watched her best friend as she walked into the room, staring at her left hand. "Ginny do you know--" she began, ready to scold her for abandoning her work and wondering off past curfew.

"Hermione," Ginny said shocked, as if just noticing where she was, "Hermione…he…" her voice trailed off and Hermione's own shock came as her friend began to cry.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, rushing over to her. Once close enough, she touched her friends shoulder and tried to make eye contact. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"He…proposed to me," Ginny whispered.

"What?" Hermione asked, "Who?"

"Malfoy…proposed and- and I said no..."

_Malfoy proposed_…

How?

Ginny said no...Why?


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Ha! It's finally here! Gah, I'm soo happy. -I've had so many blocks for this story but now I can't stop writing it! I've finished it around 11 o'clock at night (my creativity zone seems to come wicked late or just wicked early --') and I'm lucky for vaca because I can keep on working until ten has the first draft (or the final, depenindg on how please I am with it XP). Well, enough talk, I hope you all enjoy this!

**Nemo Autem Mei Amor  
Chapter Nine **

**  
T**here was a long strain of silence between the two young women after Ginny had finally calmed down enough to bury her face into her hands and reflect on every little thing that went wrong and how it could've changed for the better. "You probably think I'm a sodding idiot for saying no to him," Ginny said, her voice so soft that Hermione barely heard it when she spoke. Another gap of silence filled the air and Ginny slowly raised her head to eye the brunette with a slight concern flicking within her bright brown eyes. Meeting the redhead's worried gaze, Hermione sighed and pulled one of her legs towards her chest, slipping a foot from her bunny slippers that Ginny had bought two Christmas's ago for her.

"No," Hermione said, pushing away a wavy lock of hair. "I don't think idiot can work for this little problem," Hermione mused out loud before turning to a slightly shock and confused Ginny. Smiling Hermione carried on, hoping to clear up the confusion on her friend's face. "What I mean is that you said no for a reason didn't you? And because of that you can't exactly be an idiot if you did it because you felt you needed to. Does that make sense?"

Ginny's lip curled upwards slightly before nodding. Her eyes danced over to the fire, over to the clock, and back at her friend who was leaning her tired head upon the couch with her eyes closed momentarily. "Hermione," she whispered, a slight guilty feeling washing over her conscious. It was nearly one in the morning and she would be the only reason Hermione would have lack of sleep during a school day. Meaning she would become terribly cranky and of course, if Ron were to get a bit of wind that she had anything to do with it, a fight with her brother.

"Hmm," Hermione answered back, her eyes slowly opening with a sleepy smile showing upon her lips. Ginny smiled back, noting that if she were to tell Hermione to sleep just because of school it'd probably leave her staying here for the rest of the night. Despite her love for knowledge it should've been known by now that Hermione cared far more greatly for her friends so as an excuse, she lied.

"I think I need some time to think," Ginny said, casting her gaze upon the fire in hopes it gave a feigning "in thought" look. "I'll be up in bed a little bit," she turned back to Hermione and forced a smile, "all right?"

Hermione nodded, a yawn escaping her. "Of course," Hermione said, walking across the room and pausing before Ginny. She pulled the younger girl into a hug and gave a firm squeeze before letting go. "Stay up as long as you want because I'm not going to let you go to class tomorrow," Hermione muttered quickly as if saying this out loud could harm her academically.

"Why?" Ginny asked while Hermione threw over her shoulders.

"Because you need more then a few minutes to think about this," Hermione said, patting her shoulders before stalking over to the stairs. "Night," she mumbled loud enough for Ginny to hear before entering into her room and closing the door.

Alone, Ginny snuggled into the comforter and released a sigh. "A day to think," she said repeating what Hermione had stated as she eyed the ticking clock. The only problem she had with Hermione's suggestion at all was that she didn't want to think about him or anything that had to do with him. She needed something else, something new just to distract her for a moment…

_Ron,_ she thought a smile curving her lips.

**T**he next day, it took a while but after an hour Hermione left (Ginny had to change and check she was ready for everything she wanted to do that day), she finally found the list of passwords for the houses. It was hidden within a book, beneath a pile of books nearby her desk. Ginny had just about to give up on it when she dropped the book that flipped open and there was a large whole within it hording a piece of paper with names of the houses and the passwords under it. Unfortunately Hermione wrote it in a code that took another hour to figure out, for merely one house, Gryffindor house.  
_  
Marauders.  
_  
Placing everything back in its place, or where she last remembered it was, she exited the room and turned only two corridors before ending up at the Gryffindor tower. "That was easy," she muttered under her breath. Muttering the password under her breath she entered the tower and moved towards the boys seventh year dorms. She paused at the doorway a look of disbelief appearing on her face as she peered upon the mess the room held.

Clothes were scattered upon the ground and some even still on beds; their trunks were wide open and papers of something flashing were seen in some of them. Shaking her head she looked upon the third bed which was left in such a mess that seemed the cleanest out of the whole room. Where at least the clothes seem to be coming from the beds besides it and the trunk was firmly closed. Heading towards it, she read the front of the bed and was glad to see Harry's name on it before she opened it and dug into the trunk, looking for a certain piece of old parchment--

"Yes," she said, opening it before frowning at the lack of a map. Biting her lips she wondered vaguely what Harry always said when he opened it but she had only been around at least twice and both was at a moment where she couldn't keep concentrating on Harry but more their surroundings. She winced at a slight pain against her side before closing her eyes and placing her wand against the parchment. "Please, just show me where Harry is," she begged the map, hoping it would show her.  
_**  
No, says Mr. Prongs  
**  
Nah, says Mr. Padfoot  
_  
Nada, says Mr. Mooney  
**  
No Entry! Says, Mr. Wormtail  
_  
"No Entry" Wormtail?  
_  
It's too_ early!_  
**  
It's only ten in the morning…  
_  
Any moments too early for Wormtail, Mooney  
**  
Too true  
**_  
Huffing, Ginny folded the map back and decided the best and only way she could talk to Harry without meeting up with Malfoy was to wait there. Looking around the room she sat down on Harry's bed and removed the cloak she had placed upon her shoulder before grabbing the book Harry had left on his bedside table. Lying down she turned to the first page and slowly began to read the history of how goblins came to hate humans…  
**  
"H**arry," Ron said, turning around at the last moment, finding his friend already heading towards the staircase. "Harry!" Ron shouted again, causing Harry to stop and turn his head slightly to look at Ron, his green eyes squinting into a weary stare.

"What is it this--" Harry began before getting cut off by Ron. On his way up to Gryffindor tower it seemed that Ron wanted to ask about a lot of things lately-- what his favorite color was; did any of his family have heart problems, what was the thing Harry wanted most out of life, and so much more which was rather unfortunate.

"I forgot to ask you," Ron said, looking around and checking the common room. Finding it empty he looked back up at Harry, "Do you fancy anyone?"  
_  
What?  
_  
"Ron…" Harry began before shaking his head and walking up the stairs again. "Talk to me in another two hours," he grumbled loud enough for Ron to hear, "I need sleep."

"Whatever," Ron said, giving a feeble shrug before whistling as he left the Gryffindor tower. With a slight smile on his lips and a roll of his eyes, Harry entered into his room that he shared with his friends in seventh year. With a yawn, he pulled on his school tie as he headed towards his bed, ready to fall at sleep at a moments notice. He paused before his bed and frowned, his trunk was wide open and his close pushed to the side.

"Almost as if someone was trying to steal something," he mused out loud before he moved closer to his bed and soon noticed a familiar lump lying in his bed. Pausing he stood there for a moment, his arms falling flat against his side. His eyes widened slightly as he peered upon Ginny who lied sleeping upon his bed. Her lips were parted, her red hair fanning out onto his pillow, her knees being partly covered by her blanket, and a book was open upon her chest and nearly falling from her fingers. She groaned in her sleep--

This caused Harry to jump slightly at the sudden movement before taking a step back, as if to run away.

--And rolled over, causing the book to fall onto the ground in what seemed to be the loudest thing Harry ever heard. However, instead of waking as Harry slightly feared, Ginny merely sighed in her sleep her hand rising up to touch the pillow. Harry felt his lip curl upwards slightly before deciding that he should wake her before anyone were to come up and find them. Not that there was anything to find, Harry thought, shaking his head slightly at the thought. Carefully, he took timid steps towards the bed and kept his eyes upon Ginny.

Soon as he reached the bed, he kneeled in front of her and slowly moved a hand to touch her shoulder. Taking a look at her sleeping face once more, he gently shook her causing an annoyed groan to come from her. Rolling back over to her backside, her eyes slowly fluttered open before looking around and at him. Forcing a smile, she slowly sat up before quickly grabbing her side once more. "Ow," she groaned, taking in slow and shallow breathes.

"What happened?" Harry asked, removing his hand and looking at her with a worried expression.

She pursed her lips and shook her head gently. "I don't--" she breathed in deeply and sighed with a relief while falling back unto the pillows "--it's over."

"How long has this been going on?" Harry asked, ignoring the temptation to ask why and what she was doing there.

"I don't know," Ginny muttered, placing a hand on her forehead, "I suppose it started today. I can't quite remember-- my heads killing me."

"Come on," Harry said, standing up and offering his hand.

Ginny frowned, her eyes shifting from Harry's face and back down to his hand. "Harry, what're you--" she began before Harry cut her off with a roll of his eyes.

"We're going to the hospital wing," he said, as she gripped his hand and he pulled her up. She gave a small shrug and nodded her head as she leaned her head upon his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his back. His face suddenly felt hot as he slowly helped Ginny off the bed before giving him self a mental kick. Ginny always did these type of things without meaning it, he reminded him self fiercely as they began to walk out the room; besides there were more important thing then about where and why Ginny would touch you!

Harry closed his eyes slightly and Ginny must've caught it as she asked, "Am I too heavy?" she asked, although she was pretty much only leaning her head against him. Harry shook her head and opened his eyes to look at her, a smile curving her lips. "I think I might beat your record in going to the hospital wing, Potter," she said, her tone light and teasing.

He paused, feeling her head drop back onto his shoulder as they walked to the door. Titling his head slightly so his cheek just grazed her hair he said, "Not in a long shot, Weasley."  
**  
"M**r. Malfoy," a voice called, causing him to turn and stare at his professor. "I'm not here to chat so don't bother speaking to me about what happened between you and Weasley. I just have to inform you that Ms. Weasley is back in the Hospital Wing."

Draco closed his eyes and gave a weary sigh. Turning sharply, he headed off towards the door, upon leaving the potions room. Then Snape said something else and his hands curled into fist before he carried on out the door. After closing the door he walked, seeming to be lightly jogging, towards the Hospital Wing. An odd feeling running through his body, causing him to feel more alive then he had for the past few hours. Pushing open the doors, he stared straight into Potter's face before looking at Weasley who was giggling at a certain area that Pomfrey was touching. Potter returned his stare with an even colder one as Draco stepped in.  
_  
"Potter brought her in."  
_  
The words still rang within his ears as Freckles noticed her was there.  
**  
T**wenty-minutes earlier, Ginny and Harry were entering the Hospital Wing and found Madame Pomfrey scolding a sour looking Slytherin. Releasing her self from Harry's grip, she walked over to the boy as Madame Pomfrey walked away. "Andrew," Ginny said, snapping the boy's attention towards her, "What happened?"

Andrew crossed his arms and scowled, looking at Ginny. "I didn't see you at breakfast with Malfoy today," he said, causing Ginny to look at him with faint humor after detecting a slight sound of worry in his voice.

"I was sick today," she said, a hand lifting up to her stomach. "Fact, I haven't eaten all day so-" she turned towards Harry who was eyeing the Slytherin uneasily "--maybe we should just go to the kitchens and I'll be fine."

"Wrong," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "You're getting checked by Pomfrey and by the way," Harry turned towards the boy, "Where is she?"

"Here," Pomfrey said, appearing besides Andrew's table. "Got your self in a fight with Mr. Malfoy yet again, Ms. Weasley?"

Ginny gave a half-smile as Andrew raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes squinting suspiciously at her. "It's just…" she trailed off as Pomfrey stood up with a tap on Andrew's cheek who merely scowled.

"Ms. Weasley follow me," Pomfrey said, walking towards the examining beds and patting the black bed with a touch paper covering the bed. "You can follow Mr. Potter and Mr. Rist you cannot follow."

"Who said I even want to?" Ginny heard Andrew mutter as he rolled over in bed and buried himself under the blanket.

Walking towards the table, Harry gripped her arm and pulled her towards him. "Who's the kid?" Harry asked, causing Ginny to look at him slightly. Tilting her head slightly to meet a smiling Harry Potter, Ginny narrowed her eyes slightly at him before pulling her arm away from him.

"A friend I met when I sat with Malfoy at breakfast," Ginny said, walking towards the bed and to Madame Pomfrey who were watching the two carefully. "Don't call him a kid, I really like him."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat down next to her, while Madame Pomfrey instructed her to lie down. "Turn Mr. Potter," Pomfrey said her tone slightly cold. Blinking, he looked at the women with a slight confusion before turning around, as Pomfrey began to pull the curtain, and finding the doors being swung open. A giggle escaped Ginny and Harry would've been tempted to look if Malfoy hadn't stalked in with a glare already aimed at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nemo Autem Mei Amor  
Chapter Ten**

**  
H**er eyes widened slightly as she peered upon Malfoy who stood with his eyes flashing towards her before adjusting back at Harry. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey touched an area around her ribs that caused her to wince. "That's what I thought," she said, a short nod before turning around in a way where she wouldn't have caught sight of Malfoy and opening the curtain. "You've pulled a muscle nearby your lung, Ms. Weasley. Probably from when you caught that fever a while back, you pulled it from coughing or sneezing."

"Do I need any treatment?" Ginny asked, sitting up and pulling at the edge of her shirt, her eyes avoiding Malfoy and Harry.

"No," Madame Pomfrey said, turning back to Ginny before taking a double-take at Malfoy who offered a smile at the nurse. Smiling back at the Malfoy she fully turned at Ginny and continued instructing her. "Just don't do any physical activity for the next week_ and _stay out of fights," she said, patting her hand gently.

"All right," Ginny said, touching her forehead gently and silently thanking for Malfoy coming because her migraine seemed to be ebbing away.

However it seemed Madame Pomfrey wasn't finished as she leaned forward and whispered into Ginny's ear causing a flush of anger to envelope within her. This caused Malfoy to step forward and pull her off the bed before wrapping an arm around her waist causing her cheeks to flush into a darker shade of pink, along with shutting her up long enough for him to drag her out of the wing. While Malfoy and Ginny left, it left Harry alone with Madame Pomfrey.

Outside the wing, Malfoy let go of her and tipped his head back as she spun around, her back pressing against the wall. "What did she tell you?" he asked, looking back at her before stowing his hands within his pockets.

"Depends," she said, titling her head slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Why are you so angry with Harry?"

Malfoy smirked before shaking his head, his tongue tracing over his lips. Blinking she swallowed as another flush of heat touched her skin before she distracted her self by running a hand through her hair and looking towards the hospital wing's door, her eyes once trained upon his lips. Biting her lip she looked back at him and found him stepping towards her. He placed a hand against the wall and leaned forward; close enough for her to frown upon noticing the bags under his eyes. Unknown to her knowledge, probably it was the motherly instinct or maybe the curse but, she lifted her hand and touched his face.

"You haven't been sleeping," she whispered, eyeing his hand that reached up to touch her own.

She watched as his eyes closed, his head tipping slightly so their foreheads touched. A moment later he pulled away, their faces at a safe distance while he kept her hand within his. A grim smile appeared on his face and she frowned, an unknown guilt slowly beginning to eat at her.

"She told me to stay away from Harry," she whispered. She pursed her lips in seeing Malfoy's face light up a bit before looking away from her and dropping her hand.

"I should thank her," Malfoy said. She forced a small smile while clasping her hands together and lowering her gaze to the floor. It was silent as the doors opened, catching the attention of the two. Harry stared back at Ginny, profusely ignoring Malfoy, as he took a step towards them. Ginny lifted her self from the wall as she watch Harry come near her, her eyes flicking shortly to Malfoy who seemed unfazed by this before back at Harry who stopped short.

Another frown curved her lips as she looked upon Harry who forced a smile and held something within his eyes that made her heart wrench. Shakily, she asked, "Harry, is something wrong?" As her hand reached out to touch him but he took a step back and left her shock and slightly wounded by his actions.

His smile disappeared and his eyes went over to where Malfoy stood before back at Ginny. His expression changed stony and keeping his eyes on her, he spoke to Malfoy, "take good care of her, Malfoy." He turned his head slightly to look at Malfoy before leaving. Ginny eyed Harry's form with confusion before he disappeared around the corner. She turned and faced Malfoy whose eyes stayed to where Harry once was before looking at her, out of the corner of his eye.

"What did he mean?" she whispered, her voice low enough for her to be mumbling to herself rather then speaking to Malfoy. She lowered her gaze from Malfoy and took a step forward, as if deciding to go after him but soon drew it back. For some very odd reason, she felt as if that would be the last she'd hear from Harry in a while.

"You should head back to Granger's," Malfoy said, snapping her out of thought. She eyed him and felt her heart sink. "You wouldn't want her to worry, now would you?"

"Yes, I wouldn't," she said, biting her lip while lowering her gaze. For a moment, however, neither one of them moved to leave the other nor did they speak. Malfoy kept a steady gaze upon her, as if trying to figure out something before breaking the small tension by stepping towards her. Her eyes rose upwards, towards his while a forced smile appeared on her face. He paused again, eyeing her face and that foolish smile she had on her lips. Raising his left arm he reached out and pulled her into a one arm embrace which caught her by surprise.

"Stop crying, stupid," he said, sounding almost threatening which caused her to give a bitter laugh. She raised a hand to her face and closed her eyes as she felt how moist her skin became. Leaning forward, she buried her face into his chest.

"I'm not stupid," she said, her voice muffled so he could barely understand. He began pulling away but she clutched herself against him with a small shake of her head. She heard him give a low sigh before pushing her off slightly. At a distance so she had to look up at him while he kept his hand upon her shoulder and wore a weary smile on his face. "Sorry," she said quickly, her face burning.

Her eyes had dropped downward again while his lips curved into an upwards smile before he reached up and clutched at her chin. Lifting it gently, he watched as her expression stayed shy while her eyes watched him carefully. "Don't be," he whispered, "I should be the one saying sorry. I made a big mistake and I'm sorry."

"When did you…" she began before looking away from him and giving a small bitter chuckle. "Do you mean the proposal? Oh no need to worry about that," she snapped, a bitter anger showing on her face as she slapped his hand away from her.

They stood there for a moment longer, her eyes glaring into his eyes while he stared back with his usual blank expression. She bit her lip a moment later and closed her eyes, a soft mew of pain coming from her as she covered her mouth with the back of her hand, trying not to cry. Angrily, she wiped at the tears and kept glaring at him.

"You're such an _idiot_!" she snapped. "You don't know how worried I've been over this _stupid _proposal and now you tell me it was a_ MISTAKE_!" He moved to touch her but she backed away, screaming out for him not to touch her.

He watched her carefully as she leaned against the wall, sobbing. Gritting his teeth he listened as she cried while repeating a sentence over and over again: "I _hate_ you." Ignoring her wishes and pushing away his mother's as well, he reached forward and gripped her shoulders. Jerking her forward, he pressed his lips angrily against hers.

She froze.

Her sobbing subsiding slightly as her hands went limp and fell to her sides. Slowly, they gripped at his arms as she leaned forward, her eyes falling shut from their wide state. Her lips parted and he groaned, not at all expecting anything but to shut her up. Again, she was pressed against the wall while his lips moved against hers. His body felt warm against her as his hands gripped and pulled her closer. Her own hands did the same attempt before gripping at his chest and pushing him away, so much so that he stumbled out of her reach.

They stood there gasping and breathing harshly while looking at one another. The doors opened again and they both looked finding Madame Pomfrey standing there, looking cross. "I have_ patients_ in her Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, so if you can start your bicker else where, I'd appreciate!" Before they had a chance to mutter an apology, she left, back through the swinging doors.

"We should go," Ginny said, her eyes avoiding Malfoy's.

"Back to Granger's?" he asked her as she turned to face him again.

A smile formed on her lips and a shake of her head came. His eyebrow shot up slightly as he eyed her before she answered his question. His lips curved upwards at that answer while he watched her walk away before following her. Her face, her smile, and what she said still flashing within him.  
_  
"No, I'm going with you."  
_**  
I**t was quiet by the time Ron stumbled back into the common room; his eyes flickered back and forth before sighing with relief-- Lavender was no where in sight. Running a hand against his pant leg he ignored the younger years before seating him self on the couch. Before him, Hermione (who often visited to help the younger years) sat among a few first and second years.

He felt his eyebrow hitch slightly in curiosity before leaning forward on his knees and resting his head within his hands. The corner of his lip turned upwards while Hermione scolded a younger boy who nodded and shook his head at the same time. After the younger boy continued to work on his homework, Hermione looked his way. She pursed her lips a moment later before turning around to help a girl who didn't even look like she needed her help.

He soon understood why she ducked.

"Ronald _Weasley_!" he winced noticeably before looking at Lavender who stalked over to him. Her face looked flush from anger and her bright brown eyes shimmered with tears. He swallowed upon feeling guilty for hurting her and winced when her arm rose. However, she didn't hit him, no; instead she fell to his lap, wailing loudly. Shocked, he froze for a moment, not quite sure what he should be doing. After his cheeks flushed in embarrassment and he was sure to look around just a little bit, in case there were anyway out, he reached out and patted her head awkwardly.

"Er… Lavender," he began but she had already lifted her head and smacked his face. Turning his head back towards Lavender, he stared at her while she sobbed loudly and kept on brushing her hand against her face and wiping her tears.

"I'm sorry?" he muttered, his cheek burning.

She let out a pitched scream before stomping her foot onto the ground. "We're done, you idiotic, stupid, _big_-headed, _JERK_!" she snapped, turning on her heel and quickly running up the stairs. Her sobs still heard until she slammed the door loudly enough so that it seemed to echo in the dead silence that surrounded the common room.

Hermione was the one who broke the silence.

"That was certainly interesting," she mused out loud causing the younger years around her to laugh nervously. Standing, Ron scowled over at Hermione before leaving the tower, bumping past Harry who tried to catch him. Sighing, Hermione smiled at Harry, feeling a whole lot better then she had earlier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, sorry! I had meant to update. I would sit on my ruddy bum day by day and think-- _what can I write?_ Yet, I had training for tennis and had to get my grades back up. But, here it is and expect a new story up in the next to weeks! Love you all!

**Nemo Autem Mei Amor**

**Chapter Eleven**

"**I**t can't be undone Mr. Malfoy, as I've told you thrice already," she said, pouring the tea for the Malfoy before sitting down before him. She poured her own tea after, seating herself lazily onto the couch. She knew grey eyes were watching her seriously and would refuse to even budge until she told him how exactly his son had gotten into this predicament, whether or not it was for concern of his son's well being or for his reputation, it was still highly amusing to her. Sipping her tea she placed it back down and met his eyes before nodding to the tea, "in my country, its rude for a guest not to drink or eat what it placed out in front of them."

"You're point?" he asked. She hid a smile as his eyes turned darker in annoyance.

"My point it, Mr. Malfoy, you're being rude," she answered watching as he picked up the tea before sipping from it.

"I apologize," he leaned forward slightly before speaking again, "What country are you from then?"

She smirked. "China," she answered easily, "a sad yet beautiful country."

"So, I've heard," Lucius said, nodding.

It became silent once again and she lifted her tea with both hands, cradling it while peering into it. This had been his third visit to her and each time he wanted more answers from the beautiful Asain seer. However, she would only give him to much before he left and he would always come back expecting just a little bit more. He only found out that Draco's curse was delivered under a powerful wizard he didn't know and wouldn't know until the very end of it-- what she meant by _end_ however, Lucius was still trying to figure out. He also found out that he shouldn't worry because nothing he did would do any good and if he, or anyone _else_ he knew (she stressed this part), should interfere then it would end even worse then expected.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you listening to me?"

He looked up at her from his tea and frowned. "I'm sorry, I must've been daydreaming, please repeat what you said," he responded politely before removing his frown and smiling at her.

"Ah, daydreaming," she repeated, a odd glint in her brown eyes before she brushed away her dark hair from her face. "How's your son Mr. Malfoy?"

"Draco," he repeated kindly, "I haven't received a letter from him in quite a while. I expect he writes to his mother though."

She nodded.

"Why are you asking questions for answers you already know?" Lucius demanded.

She smiled, almost serenely before pouring them both some more tea. "That question, Mr. Malfoy, is almost the same as asking me why I continue to live as I do despite knowing the time of my death," she said, her smile unmoving as Lucius looked at her looking with no reaction to this comment except for his brow which had inched slightly and unnoticeable forward in shock. "Also would be the same as asking me why I keep stalling in telling you what you truly want to know."

Lucius eyes narrowed into a glare, "tell me."

A laugh escaped her and she leaned forward, taking Lucius' hand and trailing her long finger against his palm. His hand twitched as a reaction and she looked up at him before letting go and leaning back. "Your wife is planning something and it'll ruin your son if she continues what she's doing," she said, looking out her window and down towards the empty an park, "you should stop her."

"Ruin my son," he repeated, standing, "How?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm afraid, I can't see that yet."

"Thank you," he said, placing his cloak back on, "for the tea."

"Your welcome," she said, "be careful of dogs in the future."

He opened the door, "dogs--"

"Randy!" a woman's voice cried but it was too late, Lucius had a dog on top of him and it was, well, randy.

**H**er smile faulted as she crawled into bed a yawn escaping her while she neared Malfoy who already was under the covers with his back to her. She had gone to take a shower and at least expected him to be awake when she had gotten out. However, she couldn't say that she was unhappy about making up. For one her body was completely back to normal without drugs numbing any pains and she had received any sharp pains at her side._ Also_--

She moved under the sheets and Malfoy moved, falling onto his back with a sleepy eye open. She stared back, a small smile on her lips, suddenly becoming nervous. Her face felt hot every time she thought of how he kissed her and lying next to him made it even worse. He just closed his eye again, turned his side and pulled her body towards him causing her to make a noise of surprise before sighing and resting her head back onto the pillow with her eyes closing-- missing the smile on his face.

_Also_, he was there and oddly, it comforted her.

When she woke up Malfoy was sitting at the edge of the bed, apparently he had woken up a while ago because he was rubbing his hair with a towel. She sat up rubbing her eyes before sucking in a sharp breath of pain, her hand automatically went to her side and she tried to breath in once more but the pain hit when she breathed in. She vaguely noticed Malfoy at her side, touching her shoulder and saying, "Freckles, you alright? Hey, I'm asking you--"

It stopped and she breathed in deeply, leaning into him and cutting him off while feeling scared. "Madame Pomfrey told me theres no medicine for it," she muttered, "she said I'd be OK."

"Like hell you are," Malfoy said, "come on, lets bring you back to the Hospital Wing--"

"I'm fine, Malfoy," she said, moving away, "It'll go away in a little bit, she said I pulled my muscle."

Malfoy raised a skeptical brow, "no medicine, huh? She could heal that thing with a wave of her wand without making you suffer."

"I think it's punishment."

"Oh, I get it."

Her face went slightly red. "What do you _mean_?"

"You obviously ticked her off," Malfoy said calmly, running his hand into his hair and making it neater, "Why else would she do that to you?"

"Its _your_ fault," she snapped, "you damn prat."

"_Prat_-- How is it _my_ fault?" he asked, poking her back when she poked him.

"Because _your_-" she poked him again "-the reason why we got into a fight!"

"Then _you_-" he poked her "-don't whine about you pulled thing!"

"It's a_ pulled muscle _and its not _my_-" poke "-fault you were the one worrying about me!"

"So, I can't worry about you know?" He poked her and she drew in a sharp breath, slightly shocked.

"You really were worried?" she asked, gripping the hand that was poking her repeatedly now.

He blinked before rolling his eyes, "yes, you moron." He used a free hand and flicked her forehead.

She laughed, covering her mouth as Malfoy asked her what she was laughing about before shaking her head and calming herself. "You're just funny, Malfoy," she said moving her hand to wipe a lock of hair in her face

She froze when he stopped that hand with his own. "I don't like being called funny," he said, looking her in the eye before smirking, "you could be more nicer with something like interesting or sexy."

He dropped her hand and tossed his wet towel at her, it fell over her face and she regained her shock. For a moment--

She tried to calm her heart.

--He looked like he was going to kiss her. "Sexy?" she snorted, taking off the towel, "yeah--"

His lips touched hers softly and she gasped as he pulled away while he smirked even more. "Your damn right I am," he said, tucking in the hair she had wanted to move away a while ago before getting up and grabbing his school tie. She gazed at the clock and cursed when she realized she only had an hour to get ready and finished her potions essay. She simple retorted ("shove it up your--") and rushed even further when Malfoy told her it wasn't very lady like to speak that way.


End file.
